One Piece-Re-created
by scarletlovecharlie
Summary: What if Ace had a younger sister called Leah, who shared the Gum-Gum fruit with Luffy and also shared Ace's Flame-Flame fruit? Will romance bloom between these two pirates or will the rest of Luffy's crew have their way? Only I know but you can find out. LuffyxOC! ON HIATUS. OVERLOAD OF SCHOOL WORK!Blame my teacher, not me...
1. Episode 1The fat bitch with an iron club

**hey guys, yeah i know i need to update my other story but the ideas for that one just wont flow. If my other readers have some ideas please message me i will also give you full credit. Anyway i hope you enjoy this story. End of school year is comming up soon so hopefully you will be getting updates on both stories weekly, until next time choa.**

**P.S: please review it means alot to me and if i keep getting reviews i will update more often because i know that i will be writing for a purpose.  
**

**P.S.S: also read my other story, Is This A Dream Or Reality :)**

* * *

"Leah, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know Luffy!"

"OOH, lets hide in that barrel."

"Will we fit?"

He gave me a stare as if to say, duh why wouldn't we.

"Fine."

I sat down in the barrel next to him, as he pulled the lid on tight and tried to position him self comfortably. I don't know why I did but for some reason I let him move my limbs around as he pleased. I was too busy wondering how we would get out of the whirlpool. Yet, somehow he managed to get us into a very embarrassing position. He was sat kind of cross-legged while I was in his lap with his arms rested around my waist.

"You do know how embarrassing this is Luffy." I said without blushing because I knew his intentions were innocent.

"Yeah it's how couples sit, isn't it."

"Yes, so…" I was starting to blush because I know that he knows what I'm going on about and that he's just playing with me, well two can play at that game.

"Fine then, but I'm going to sleep." I said as I lent my head back into the crook of his neck.

The next thing I know a huge wave hits the barrel and we get flung to separate ends. When we tilted back together though Luffy's forehead hit the back of mine.

"OW!" we said in unison.

"JINX!" we said again.

"DOUBLE JINX!" **again**, in unison.

We burst into bubbly fits of laughter. "It's like we can read each others minds!" he said.

"Agreed!" I laughed.

I turned to face him as he gave me a face splitting grin. Then I noticed something.

"HEY! The barrels stopped rocking!" we said in unison.

I've known Luffy for a long time now. And we are more than just friends; I was a part of the family that he started with Ace and Sabo. We are family on sake. And let no one tell us other wise. I'm not blood related to Luffy but I am to Ace. Yeah, you heard me. I'm the blood relative of Portgas D. Ace. I also have devil fruit powers. I ate the gum gum fruit as well, because Makino found me when I was only a at a young age, mabey 5, and I ate the flame flame fruit, Ace shared it with me.

We heard splashes next to the barrel and Luffy held me closer to him. Suddenly we were being pulled up. I put a finger to my lips to say be quiet, and Luffy nodded. Some people, from what I could tell, were carrying us. We were then suddenly dropped and heard some yelling. Then I could hear screaming and 3 cannons I think splashed around the boat we were on. The boat was rocked.

"What's going on?" I whispered

"I dunno" typical.

There was then a lot more cannon fire. We then started rolling down some stairs. We changed from our original position and were now a tangle of limbs inside a small space. The barrel hit something and sent us spinning out of control. Someone who thought we were beer was then rolling us, we couldn't help but giggle at that. We then heard some people being mean to him and calling him Coby. And the same people put us upright. One of them said that they would open the barrel the old fashioned way. So I quickly pocked Luffy and signalled for him to break the barrel. He jumped up screaming, god did he love a fight. We both jumped out of the barrel and completely ignore the 'pirates'.

"Got any food?" we asked in unison, we then began snickering at the old joke of 'jinx'.

The two pirates still awake pulled out some swords on us, so I caught them and melted them with my flames. The boy with pink hair was crouched down on the ground and didn't see anything. What a coward. The two pirates asked us who we were, so we gave them an introduction. Then they ran off scared. The boy called Coby then told us to run to witch we answered,

"We don't care about that."

Luffy sniffed the air and looked at me pointing towards a set of doors. I followed him towards the doors dragging Coby behind us. We were in the storeroom eating away at some apples when Coby filled us in on where we were. He then went on rambling about some old story, of how he became a pirate. Luffy and I sat there back to back. When the story was finished Luffy told him that he was stupid.

"Why don't you just leave?" He asked Coby curiously.

"I can't nu-ah, no way, the thought of them finding me would be too much!" He shouted.

"Hahaha, you a coward-"

"And a moron." I finished for him.

We looked at each other and then at him and said, "We hate people like you! Hahaha!"

Coby turned his head away from us with comical tears running down his face.

"If I had the courage I could drift in a barrel like you did Luffy and umm-"

"Leah." I finished for him.

"So what is it for you two what made you two set sail on these seas?"

"Well** I'M** gonna be king of the pirates!" Luffy said.

"**I'm** gonna be the King's queen." I added.

"K-k-king and Queen?"

"Yep" Luffy answered.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"B-but that would mean that you're pirates too."

"Right"

"Your crew?"

"Only me and Leah but were looking."

"King and Queen of the pirates means obtaining everything this world has to offer, your talking about seeking the grand treasure of wealth and fame and power, the treasure you seek is the One Piece!"

"Yeah!" we answered.

"No way that's impossible, impossible, impossible! There's no way anyone like you could ever reach it in this pirate age-"

Luffy and I both punched him over the head. Coby got up covering his head and asked, "Oww, why'd you hit me?"

"Cuz we felt like it." We answered him.

Luffy gave him a little speech that I wasn't really paying attention to him until he grabbed my hand, pulled me to my feet and started to drag me telling me he wanted to find a boat.

Suddenly Coby had an outburst about becoming a marine. "Coby, you can do whatever you set your heart to." I told him with a smile that could give Luffy a run for his money. Just in the middle of his second outburst a fat lady came crashing down through the floor boards/roof. Luffy and I turned to look at her, when I felt his grip on my hand tighten slightly.

"Who is that you plan on catching Coby?" a gruff voice said from behind the smoke. Let me tell you I wish that the smoke had stayed because she was uuuuugly. Some swords appeared on either side of Luffy and I just missing us. The fat lady looked up at us and glared. She then turned back to Coby and yelled, "COBY! Who is the most beautiful pirate on the seas?"

"Umm, well I-I um, give me a second I know this one-"

"I can answer that one easily, it's definitely Leah, she's much prettier than you are and you're fat too."

I burst out laughing. The fat lady swung her club at Luffy and I as he grabbed Coby by his collar and jumped, we then had a small battle out on deck showing off a few moves. Luffy then used his rubber powers on them. While I flirted a bit making them all fall in love with me by playing innocent. Then I used my flame and rubber powers combined. Coby then walked up to us.

"Luffy, Leah what are you?"

"Oh we ate the Gum, Gum fruit and Leah ate the flame, flame fruit too." Luffy said stretching his cheek along with my arm. Then I turned my hand into flames causing Luffy to let go and blow on it furiously.

Alvida then came out and spoke to Luffy about the devil fruit powers he has. Coby then told Alvida that she was ugly causing her to be very pissed off. While she was pissed off Luffy and I were busy pissing our selves laughing. Alvida then swung her club at him and that's when Luffy and I stepped in. We stood in front of him and in unison said, "Well said!"

The fat bitch hit Luffy on the head hard with her club; Coby was so shocked I had trouble holding in my laughter at his face. Luffy then used Gum, Gum pistol and sent Alvida flying. I turned around to Alvida's crew and shouted, "Go get Coby a boat, he's leaving your ship to join the marines, that's final."

As if on cue the marines rocked up and Luffy and I bailed taking a lifeboat, Coby said that he wanted to come so we escaped together. Coby started to tell us about Roronoa Zoro as we finally cleared the marines. Coby then started to freak out making me and Luffy hit him again. "Why'd you hit me?"

"Cuz we felt like it." We said then laughed.

Xxx

A few hours later.

Xxx

The night is dark. The only light coming from the moon, high in the sky. Of witch I am sitting under right now. There is a fairly strong breeze blowing, so I have a blanket wrapped around me. I can hear someone approaching me from behind. I can easily tell who it is by listening to his sandals against the wooden deck. Yep, defiantly Luffy. Suddenly he stops, I spread an arm out holding onto the blanket as I do so. Luffy took a step towards me and then sat down. We were sat there for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Me, or the ocean?" I asked jokingly.

"The ocean." He said with a taunting voice.

Which earned him a light punch in the arm from me.

"See that star?" I nodded to the one he was pointing at. "It reminds me of Sabo." He finished.

I let out a small sigh.

"I miss him."

"Me too."

"The hardest thing I've ever had to do was leaving that damn island."

"Same."

"I miss him so much Luffy."

I buried my head into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. It was a bit of an embarrassing position but it was comforting.

That's when Coby woke up and mustered up some courage. He asked us a very awkward question.

"Umm, well are you two, like a couple or something?"

Luffy and I looked at him with wide eyes and then burst out laughing.

"No!" I said through bursts of laughter.

"Then why are you hugging and stuff? It seems to me as if you cant last three seconds without the other."

Luffy pulled me closer with a pout. I gave him a questioning look but he just gave me his face splitting grin.

"Only I am able to hold her like this." Said Luffy, being protective.

"**Ace**!" I cough-said.

"And Ace. Because we became family on sake."

"I've heard of that legend before!"

Luffy laughed heartily, I could hear his heart beat against my ear. He still had me in his tight embrace; it made me feel warm inside. "I suggest we go to sleep now, we should be approaching Marine-base Island tomorrow."

I didn't need to be told twice, because before I knew it I was asleep against Luffy's chest.


	2. episode 2:Canibals and Demons

**Okay guy's I've decided to make a little challenge for you here. Who ever is my tenth reviewer will get a FanFic written especially for them** **AND they get to decide on witch characters and OC's they want, they can even make up names and personalities and I will post it for them. Conditions:**

**NOT LuffyxHancock, the only one I will refuse. sorry.  
**

**It will only be a one-shot, unless I feel like it can go somewhere. hehe  
**

**Tenth reviewer only, you can review on both chapters to get more if you want.  
**

**You must send me the information within 4 days of revieing, if you find yourself the 10 reviewer and you don't want it PM me and tell me so that I can pick the number 9.  
**

**Thats all, I hope you all enjoy.  
**

**PS: If you are a random person just help them along by reviewing so they can get closer to 10. Thanks, Teagan out!  
**

* * *

I woke up as the sun was rising. I looked up at Luffy who was still sleeping. I didn't want to leave his touch but I had to, we were going to reach Marine-base Island in a few hours. I lent up to Luffy's ear, Coby watched me as I whispered the word "Meat" into it.

Obviously He didn't wake up though and must of thought my neck was said meat. He grabbed my shoulders and bit my neck, leaving a purple bruise. I hit him on the head, hard.

"Oww, what was that for?" he pouted.

"You just bit me!" I yelled.

I covered my neck so that he wouldn't see the mark he left; god knows what he'd do if he saw what he did. Luffy grabbed the hand that was covering my neck and tried to pull it away. I tried to push him away but he grabbed my other wrist and pinned me to the ground. Not that I was paying much attention to him but I could hear Coby going hysterical because he hasn't seen this side of Luffy before.

Luffy was still trying to pry my hand off of my neck, and with one last pull he got it off. His eyes became even wider if that is possible. He sat up and his lips parted slightly. I froze. He hesitantly touched my bruise.

"D-did I do this to you?" he said as his hat shadowed his eyes.

I sighed, it was too late now.

"It's ok Luffy, you were ASLEEP FOR GOD"S SAKE!"

"Leah, does it hurt?"

"Haven't you seen me take on much worse from that damn grandad of yours?" I was getting kind of irritated.

"I guess…"

"Luffy listen to me! I AM FINE!"

"I f you say so." He sighed.

"It might just take him a few hours to get over this Coby." He nodded at me hesitantly.

**2 hours later…**

"What a day! It's gorgeous!" Luffy yelled as he sat at the bow of the boat.

"As long as we can stay on this heading we can reach the marine base in no time at all." Said Coby.

"You mean were actually going to reach the place we set out for?" I asked him sitting down across from him.

"Yeah, I'm only using the skills that every sailor should have." He said as he stood up.

I watched as he was keeping a good eye on Luffy. Said person might fall off the way he's acting up there. We started to laugh as I sat down at the base of the mini figurehead that this small boat had. It was just a piece of wood going up and the curling over. Not much but still Luffy's special seat.

"You know there's really nothing to be so giggly about," Luffy and I started to pay attention as he began to tell us about Roronoa Zoro. We weren't really fazed by his tails though.

About 30 minutes later we reached Marine-base Island.

"YES! LAND!" we cried.

"Luffy seriously, your out of your mind if you think the best thing to do is to get this guy to join you."

"Well, we haven't made up our minds yet, still gotta see if he's a good guy."

"He's in prison because he's obviously not!"

Luffy grabbed a pair and paid the lady who was waiting for her money.

"Hey is that guy Zoro around her somewhere?" I asked her. But when I did everyone around us became scared and ran away.

"Maybe we shouldn't mention the name Zoro here, ok." Coby whispered to us.

We started to walk again when Luffy decided to make another conversation.

"Lets go to the base and check it out, you wanna be a marine right?"

"Well of coarse I do Luffy but I really don't think I'm ready just yet, from what I've heard the person in charge of this base is called captain Morgan." When Coby said this everyone jumped again, like they did with Zoro.

"Hahahahahaha this town is such a weird place."

"That was odd, I mean I under stand if their scared of Zoro, but why did they flip when I mentioned the marine captains name?"

A few minutes later we arrived.

"This looks like the place."

"I made it, this is where you and I part ways Luffy, and we didn't have long together but-"

"Where the foot whole?" Luffy said as he tried to climb the wall.

"HUH, get down from there, what are you doing they'll see you!"

I put a hand on Luffy's foot and almost pushed him over the wall.

"Leah~! Now where's this demon? There he is. I'm gonna get closer!"

Luffy grabbed me around my waist and put me over his shoulder and started to run. I looked back at Coby and sighed-typical Luffy.

"Hey Coby look!" everyone was now staring ain the direction that Luffy was pointing in.

"If we untie those ropes he'll be able to walk away." I said.

"There's no telling what a bandit like him will do if we do that. He might just kill us all!" Coby exclaimed.

"Hey you three, you're an eyesore, get lost." Zoro said wearing a murder face. Coby started screaming and thrashing his arms about furiously.

Suddenly a little girl propped a ladder up against the wall and sent us a finger signal to keep quiet. She then jumped over the wall and ran to Zoro with a hand full of something. I couldn't hear what they were saying but all of a sudden a man wearing an ugly purple suit came out and stated teasing Zoro.

The ugly purple suit man grabbed a rice ball and ate it, only to spit it out again later. He then started yelling at the little girl. He then grabbed the other one, threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

"Rrrrr, that ugly guy is gonna pay!" I seethed. Luffy put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a soft smile. I took a deep breath and swallowed my anger. One of the soldiers then reached down and picked the little girl up. He then threw her over the wall. I quickly stretched my arms out and grabbed the little girl before she could fall.

"Thanks miss!" she said smiling at me.

"Leah, are you alright." Luffy came to me and helped me up while Coby tended to the girl.

Luffy and I jumped the wall and headed towards Zoro.

"So, I heard you're a bad guy." Luffy said as he rested and arm on my shoulder leaning on me.

"Are you two still here?" Zoro said clearly irritated.

"You're stuck out here for all the world to see, and nothing. Are you really all that strong?" I asked him casually jabbing Luffy in the ribs so he would stop leaning on me.

"Mind you own business!" Zoro shouted.

Luffy grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward.

"If I was you I would die of starvation in three days." Luffy stated.

"I have more spirit than you could ever have. Which is haw I'm going to survive this ordeal. This I swear."

"What a weirdo." I said

Luffy grabbed me again and threw me over his shoulder. Zoro gave me a puzzling look and I just mushroom sighed.

"Wait hold on!" Zoro shouted behind us. Luffy stopped and turned around not letting me go. "Could you pick that up for me?" He said looking at the now very dean rice-ball.

"Your gonna eat this? Cuz it's mostly a ball of mud." He bent down to pick it up and it took this opportunity to make him let me go. I jabbed him in his ribs and did a front flip off of his back.

"Luffy you can't just pick me up when you feel like it."

"Yes I can! You don't forget vow we made do you?"

"Of coarse not!"

"Shut up and give it to me!" Zoro yelled.

Luffy picked it up and chucked it in Zoro's mouth, he chewed and the coughed a few times.

"Should have listened to me." Luffy stated

"People only listen to you when they want a death wish." Luffy pouted causing me to snicker.

"It was good." Zoro said.

"REALLY!" The little girl called Rika shouted.

"That's right, he ate every last piece of rice there was." I said smiling, knowing what Luffy was thinking.

"That's great!" She said.

"I wonder if Zoro is really as evil as everyone thinks that he is?" Coby stated.

"HE'S NOT! He's good, because he got himself punished for us."

Rika told us how Zoro stood up to Helmeppo to save her and her mother. Just when she finished we heard a crashing noise coming from inside. We walked in to see Helmeppo sitting there saying how he's going to kill Zoro just for the fun of it. That tipped Luffy and I over the edge. We both walked up to him and punched him.

"You-you hit me!" He said. With that one punch I had calmed down heaps but Luffy was still on fire.

"Luffy no!" Coby yelled.

"It's ok Coby." I said as I approached Luffy.

"This guy is scum!" He seethed. I wrapped my arms around Luffy and he calmed down instantly.

"Y-you actually hit me!" Helmeppo shouted again. "I am captain Morgan's son you know!"

"Yeah like we care!" I said.

"YOU'LL CARE AFTER HE EXICUTES YOU FOR THIS!" He shouted.

"Why don't you just be a man and fight?" Luffy stated. He was still itching for a fight but was calm under my touch.

"We've made up our mind, today, Zoro joins our crew." We said in unison.

Xxx

Back at Zoro

Xxx

"You two again, shouldn't you two be on a date or something." Zoro said annoyed.

Luffy and Leah stared at each other with a raised eyebrow, each thinking 'What is it with everyone assuming we're together?' they turned back to Zoro and said,

"We want you to join our crew."

"Your what?"

"We run a pirate crew and are looking for some members."

"No way I'd stoop to joining up with a criminal, screw that business."

"And what is wrong with being a pirate?" I asked accusingly.

"Your despicable like I'd ever want to join up with one."

"Oh come on, gimme a break everyone already knows you as some vicious bounty hunter, always out for blood." I said smugly as Luffy lent on my shoulder again, and again I pushed him off.

"People can say whatever they want about me, but I've never done a single thing in my life that I regret. I will make it through this challenge, and after that I'll accomplish what I want."

"Yeah that's great," Luffy said.

"But I've already decided that you're going to be on my crew." I finished. Luffy poked at my ribs and began tickling me till I was on the floor.

"Hey wait you can't do that!" Zoro shouted.

Luffy stood up and put one foot on my stomach while talking. "I hear you one of the best swordsman around…blah, blah, blah." I wasn't really paying attention because I was trying to get his foot off of my stomach.

Suddenly Luffy dashed off in the opposite direction. "That idiot is gonna pay!" I mumbled under my breath. Zoro said something about the marine base being the other way. I ducked before he flung himself at me with full speed and watched him run away.

"So, you two dating or something?" Zoro asked me.

"Me, with that idiot, in his dreams!" I said while laughing.

"Then why do you let him touch you all the time, didn't he pick you up over his shoulder a minute ago?"

"Yeah, but it's…Luffy, the only way I can explain it. You'll see if you join my crew."

"I guess." He mumbled.

"Oh, Cobsta!" I yelled.

"Umm, hey Leah." He answered nervously.

Coby and I started to untie Zoro when a bunch of marine idiots came in and pointed their guns at us. 'This will be interesting' I thought.


	3. Episode 3: Leaving the god damn island

**Hey guys!**

**Luffy: The contest is still open.  
**

**NEED MORE REVEIWERS!  
**

**Zoro: Quit your complaining.  
**

***mushroom sigh* fiiinnnee.  
**

**Please enjoy the story and please please please review for me! When people review it makes me want to continue. **

**Leah: Please review or I'll not be continued as a character. Also we dont own One Piece or I would be ALIVE!  
**

**ENJOY XD...and review.**

* * *

"OPEN FIRE!" The marine captain shouted at us.

I knew that Zoro and Coby (especially) were probably shitting themselves. I didn't worry though seeing as I'm made of rubber and all. I did have trouble thinking of who to stand in front of though. I decided to stand in front of Zoro and as soon as the bullets were fired Luffy jumped in front of Coby.

As expected the bullets bounced straight back at them; One in particular just missing Morgan's face. Luffy was just laughing like a maniac at their reactions and I was chuckling softly.

"You wanna tell me just who the hell you are!" Zoro yelled.

"Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be king of the pirates! This here is Portgas D. Leah, and she's gonna be Queen of the pirates." Luffy exclaimed.

"Your gonna be King and Queen of the pirates, huh your outa your mind. Do you have any idea what that means?"

"King of the pirates means King of the pirates." Luffy exclaimed.

"Queen means Queen." I said simply.

I have an issue with not listening when people talk because when Coby started up I zoned. Next thing I knew Zoro was loose and had stopped all of the marines by him self. He then went on about becoming a pirate and the fact that he would only do it for the sake of his dream.

I then heard Luffy use his whip attack. And then saw all of the marines go flying. Luffy took off in a mad dash towards the marine captain and started punching him in the face. I just stood back because I knew that they didn't need me for such an easy task.

That's when Helmeppo grabbed me around my neck and pointed a gun to my temple. "Straw hat look what I have. Don't move or I shoot." Luffy just kept on punching the Captain in the mouth.

"Are you deaf? I said stop. If you pay attention I have a hostage here you might want to look at." He yelled. I wasn't scared of the gun at my head but more so about the fact that his hands were shaking rapidly, not that he can shoot me but it was a little bit confusing.

"Hey." Zoro muttered to get his attention. Luffy looked up and then smiled. I stood there with my arms crossed looking bored with half lidded eyes.

"One move and I shoot I swear."

Luffy stared at me for a few seconds as if wanting and answer. I raised my eyebrows and then got what he was going on about. Time to mess with this guys head a bit.

"Shoot, I dare you. I'm not afraid of death and Luffy is NOT going to do anything to stop me now are you Luffy? I am not a little girl and I don't want to be treated like one I can handle myself and guns are NOT scary." I said irritated as a small tick mark appeared on my head.

Luffy smiled and nodded. Luffy looked at Zoro as if for an approval.

"Didn't expect that one." Zoro said.

"She's not a baby, anyway bullets wont hit her."

"Oh, are you sure your not going out with her."

"Yeah, why?" He tilted his head.

"Cuz I just might." Zoro said evilly.

Luffy frowned and I wanted to know what they were going on about but instead I settled for setting Helmeppo on fire while he distracted Zoro.

"HELMEPPO'S ON FIRE!" one of the marines yelled. Luffy snickered and then burst out laughing on the floor.

"Oi, Luffy I think you punched the dad's jaw clean off." I said looking smugly and the marine 'captain'.

"How the hell did he catch fire?" Zoro asked looking at me.

"Secret I'll tell you our story later." I said raising a finger to my lips and winking.

He flushed a small pink on his cheeks and then turned away and started talking to marines.

"Hey Luff's, Imma go to sleep now, k?"

"Same as usual?" He asked to witch I nodded. He bent down and I got up onto his back and within seconds fell asleep.

I woke up later in a bar. I was sat on Luffy's lap, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Mornin Fr-sunshine." I said while stretching.

"Leah your awake." Luffy greeted.

"I almost called you Freckles then." I laughed.

"I don't look anything like that stupid moron." Luffy said through pursed lips.

I then stole his whole plate of food that he was about to eat. He just laughed. I am the only person he is ok with taking his food. Makes me feel special.

"So how many others have you gathered for your crew?" Zoro asked.

Luffy explained the situation and then showed Zoro our boat. I could see Luffy fantasizing about getting a ship again. So I smacked him in the face with the back of my hand. Zoro laughed, Luffy pouted.

"So, how come you didn't join in the fight, Luffy here said that you could kick his butt to hell and back." Zoro said to me.

"Really your stronger than Luffy." Coby said amazed.

"I could kick his ass even before we got our devil fruit powers." I said laughing, "I just didn't want to show off too much." Zoro snickered at me.

The little girl Rika then asked Luffy where he was going after this. "Isn't obvious, were headed straight for the grand line." He answered.

Coby spat out his drink and started shouting things like "No" "have you completely lost your mind" and so on. Coby then started talking some crap about Gold Rodger. Again I wasn't listening.

He then started going on about some friendship stuff and I got a nudge in the ribs from Luffy when Coby said my name. "She has a habit of spacing out Coby, don't worry." I leaned back onto his face so that Luffy couldn't speak, seeing as I was still sat on him. I felt guilty about not listening to his heartfelt story on when he was a kid and his friends and stuff. Zoro then started ruining the poor boys dream.

That's when the marines reared their ugly heads. "We heard that you fellows are actually pirates, is this true." The new head of the marines asked us.

"Right and I just added the second member to our crew, so it pretty much is official." Luffy answered truthfully. The marine then asked us to leave to which the town's people objected. He then asked Coby if he was one of us as we went to leave.

Luffy started telling the marines about Coby's past and made Coby punch him. That was actually pretty smart because the marines now don't associate him with us. Luffy then started bashing him so bad that the poor boy couldn't even fall to the ground. Zoro grabbed the back of his shirt and said, "Enough let him fall to the ground."

AGAIN I wasn't listening that much when the marine started yelling at us to leave. We left the building and headed towards the docks.

"That was a thin act you put up there, I wouldn't be surprised if they see right through it."

"Haha Coby should be able to handle the rest on his own, I have faith in him."

Just as we were about to set sail Coby comes up to us and starts talking to Luffy saying thank you and saluting us. So we set sail with all of the marines now joining Coby in his salute.

"I can picture some interesting adventures for this crew." Zoro said.

"Got that right." I answered him.

"How come you've been so quiet through this hole ordeal?" He asked.

"Because I try not to cause a commotion unless Luffy can't handle the situation."

Zoro blinked. "So your really that strong?" He asked.

I nodded and Luffy chimed in "She even makes fire fist Ace beg for mercy!"

Zoro's jaw fell on the floor and he muttered a small "No way!" but other than that he was silent.

"Next Island we land on, we fight." He finally said. I nodded happily and Luffy lent over ad touched both our shoulders. "Zoro, it was nice knowing you, Leah go easy on him. NOT like you did to me the first time."

Zoro stared at him wide-eyes.


	4. Episode 4:A story to tell

**Hey readers, if you love One Piece then I recommend that you type into YouTube this video. Personally I think that it is really touching and even though it's in Japanese it sill made my feel like crying. So, type in one piece in 6 minutes (Happy birthday to DNubsPro) It's sooo good. Also very sorry for late update, I have reasons though:**

**My birthday**

**X-mas**

**New Year**

**Family were over, and I had to baby sit**

**Re-training my horse :) any of you readers from my other story will know her as the one who bucked me off and made me fracture my wrist.  
**

**Please enjoy and review. P.S: Im working in that story for the tenth reviewer, it's going to be a FrankyxUsopp fanfic, by their request. **

* * *

"When are we gonna reach land anyway?" Zoro asked frustrated.

"Dunno, just sailing on the waves going where they take us." I answered my head hanging over the side of the boat.

"We may not ever reach the land. Nah, I guess we will someday." Luffy added in a dull tone.

Luffy and Zoro then got into a mini argument and Zoro rocked the boat, causing Luffy's hat to go flying. Zoro saved Luffy's hat And handed it back to him. Luffy had a hold of his hat and we both stared into it, remembering.

"_Shanks, you have to take me with you! I wanna be a pirate, just like you!" Yelled a small Luffy with a grin too bit for his face._

"_Hahaha, like you could ever be a pirate." Shanks answered smugly._

"_SHANKS, SHANKS!" yelled a distressed woman with short green hair._

"_Makino, what's wrong?"_

"_Quick, I found a small girl!" _

_Shanks got up and ran out the door followed by Luffy. They both followed Makino to the beach and there she was, a small girl with black hair and freckles, face down at knee deep in the water. (Knee height for Shanks, that is) She looked extremely de-hydrated and like she had gone without food for at least a week. Shanks picked her up carfully and carried her back to the bar where Makino treated to her._

_xxx_

"_She's awake!" I heard someone yell._

"_Oi, Luffy don't shout." A man said. I rolled over and opened my eyes, I saw a small boy about the same age as me right in my face. He gave me a really big grin...just like dad had on his execution day. I remember my foster mother telling me. I began to cry.  
_

"_Hey, what's wrong sweetie?" A kind lady with green hair asked me._

"_D-daddy's execution." I stuttered out. The room went silent._

"_Who was your father?" The man with red hair asked._

"_G-g-gol D. R-Rodger." I muttered. They all looked at me like I had a tail and wings."My nanni told me about him, because it was Mummies wish for me to know. She also said that I have a brother, and she told me that daddy as executed because he was a b-bad man!"  
_

_The woman held a hand to her mouth, the man just stared at me, wide eyes and mouth agape, and the boy looked up at the roof and whispered "Awesome". He looked like he was going to faint in excitment.  
_

_After I calmed down, I introduced myself to them all and found out that the woman was called Makino, the man was called Shanks and the boy was Monkey D. Luffy. Shanks was a part of daddy's crew. I stayed with Makino in her house for a week until those bandits came. They trashed the bar and soaked Shanks in boos. That's when Luffy had his outburst, he turned around to eat and then saw the box next to me. He pointed to it and we shared the fruit, Shanks realised what we were eating and picked us up by the feet saying, "SPIT IT OUT, RIGHT NOW!" _

_That's when our heads stretched and then snapped back into place. "W-what's going on?" We asked. Shanks then told us about the Devil Fruit that we had eaten.  
_

"_NO WAY, IT CAN'T!" we exclaimed. _

"_YOU DUMBASSES!" Shanks said back. _

_Later that day was when the bandits came back, they started to bad mouth Shank's ad Luffy and I started to yell at them and try to punch them. They stole Luffy and I for standing up for Shanks and then Shanks came after us, but it was too late, the bandit escaped and chucked us into the ocean. Luffy and I were splashing about in the water when a HUGE sea king came out and ate the bandit. But, then it turned its ugly head to us._

_The next thing we know an arm is wrapped around us and pulled us to safety. When I look up I notice that it was Shanks and the giant monster had eaten his arm. _

"_I'm in your debt Luffy, Leah. Makino told me everything about how you stood up for me, against the bandits." At this stage Luffy and I were bawling our eyes out and clinging to his shirt. "You can't cry now. Your both grown ups."_

"_But Shanks, your arm. YOUR ARM!" we both screamed. _

"_It's just an arm, I've got another one, I'm just glad your ok."_

_xxx_

_Later the next day I saw Shanks giving Luffy his straw hat as he went to leave, I smiled at the promise they made. Shanks then turned to me. He reached into his pocket and brought out a small box. He gave it to me and told me that it was my mothers and that daddy had given it to her as a wedding gift, and that dad had told Shanks to take care of it for him. Finally he told Luffy to protect me with his life, because I was his dear captains daughter, therefore he treated me like his own daughter. _

_xxx_

Luffy and I were jolted out of the memory when Zoro called his name, saying that he would loose it again if he wasn't careful. Luffy nodded and placed it onto my head. I smiled at him and held my gift in my hand.

"What's that?" Zoro asked me pointing at my necklace.

"I'll... tell you later, after we fight, then I'll explain everything." I answered.

He shrugged, "I'm so hungry it's killing me." Zoro exclaimed.

Luffy then looked up at the sky and noticed a bird flying above us. He nudged me in the side and got me to look at it. He stood up and picked me up over his shoulder, I punched his face and yelled "Why me? WHY NOT GRAB ZORO, WHY IS IT ALLWAYS MEEEEE!" But he jumped not even listening to me. (A/N When does he ever listen, unless it got something to do with food. LOL)

As we got close Luffy's head got stuck in the birds mouth. "HEEEEEEEELP!" I screamed and immediately I saw Zoro working his ass off to row the boat after us. Suddenly there was a large explosion and a cannon ball was shot at the bird. "Ahhh, shit!" I said.

Luffy grabbed my wrist and pulled me close into his chest as we plummeted towards the ground. We crash landed on his back but stood up almost instantly, -duh we are made of rubber. When we stood up Luffy put a hand on my shoulder. "You ok?" He asked. I rolled my eyes but nodded nodded. Then we said in unison, "At least we are ok and, what just happened to us was awesome." And laughed at the now very old joke. _'TWINS!' _I though in my head.

* * *

**Hehehehe, I hope you all enjoy this story**** and don't kill me because it's late. I am working on two other stories so hahaha. Pleas R&R and feel free to give me ideas for other stories and this one too. I give credit and-oh shit LUFFY!**

**Luffy: yeh?  
**

**Me: Do the disclaimer, NOW!  
**

**Luffy: You forgot didn't you, Teagan-chan does NOT own One piece, if she did Hancock would die brutaly, and I would be married to either her or Nami.  
**

**Nami: SHUT UP!  
**

**Me: Too far Luffy, just, too far. -shaking head sadly-  
**

**Mystery person: Ok everyone thanks** for** reading! But I need to borrow the author.  
**

**Me: ACE! WTF?!  
**

**Ace: We need to talk... -dark aura comming off of him-  
**

**Me: EEEEKKK -beeing dragged by Ace- You'll be lucky to see me agaiiiiiiiin! -fist bops- LUFFY!  
**

**Luffy comes in and saves me.  
**


	5. Episode 5: Big nose the clown

**Ok, because I am awsome I am posting two chapters for you, yay! Ps, My progress will be faster because my brother got me from episode 1-13 of one piece in english dub FunImation and japanese with english sub, yay, love him so much. Luffy onto the disclaimer.  
**

**Luffy: Teagan-chan don't own One Piece.  
**

**Ace: Teagan-CHAN, we still need to talk~**

* * *

Just after we landed a strange girl with orange hair came up to us and said something about us being her bosses. There were three other men that seemed to be chasing her. She suddenly ran off and then the three men attacked Luffy and hit his hat. I don't think that we will ever see him again. I mean HE. TOUCHED. LUFFY'S. HAT! He's a dead man.

Luffy then knocked the other men out with two punches, just after that the girl showed up again.

"Hey! My name is Nami."

"Oh hey, I'm Luffy and this is Leah!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

"Hey nice to meet ya!"

Luffy spoke with Nami a bit more and she took us back to the house she is staying in for the time being. There Luffy and I stuffed our faces with food. And she told us about how she hates pirates and that she is a thief who only steals from pirates. Luffy asked her to join our crew but she refused. Nami had a sudden outburst about how she only liked money and tangerines and how she wants to find and gather 100,000,000 Berri's. When she walked back over to the table she suddenly changed her mind about becoming our navigator but said there would have to be a few conditions. Suddenly she roped Luffy and I together and said it was just for appearances.

Luffy and I had trouble walking with the position we were in, he was behind me with his hand tied up in front of me, and my hands tied with his, (A/N Like hugging from behind :P) and Nami was leading us towards Buggy's place.

Once we got there Nami pushed Luffy and I to the ground and started talking to buggy, we got dragged away before we could listen in to the conversation. The guy who led us away then put us inside a cage, we were still tied up the same way, and so it was difficult sitting down.

The Buggy pirates started to throw a party, and all Luffy could think about was food. The hole crew started to crowd around a cannon and watch it fire as it smashed through a row of houses. I protested, witch caused the cannon to be faced towards us. Luffy jabbed my ribs as a sort of punishment for that but my jaw dropped when Buggy handed Nami the matches. She was taking too long so one of the crew mates stole the matches and lit the buggy ball. Luffy started screaming "WATER!" over and over, while I concentrated on the flame. And within about three seconds it went out.

I burnt the rope so that Luffy and I could have more freedom and that's when I looked up to see Zoro holding the blunt side of his blades towards some of Buggy's men.

He then took on Buggy, but ended up being stabbed from behind.(A/N hehe backstabber.) Zoro yelled for someone to light the fuse, so I did, as he pushed the cannon up and over so it faced the Buggy pirates. It exploded and Zoro dragged Luffy and I to a rooftop.

I turned my body into fire and escaped the cage, so that instead of Zoro carrying it, I did. I lifted it onto my shoulder and carried it with one arm. It was a bit heavy but I managed. I didn't train under Garp and not get anything out of it ya know.

"Luffy!" I said randomly, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Yeah?" he answered casually.

"You need to eat more, you're loosing weight!" I said as I flashed him a cheesy grin.

He saluted me with a "Sir yes sir" and we laughed.

"So," Nami said as she walked besides us.

I looked at her, expectantly.

"Are you and Luffy a couple, Leah?"

Zoro, Luffy and I started laughing.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" She yelled at us.

"Nothing, it's just, you're the third person to say that!" Luffy said through chuckles.

"Well…?" Nami asked.

"No!" I answered, flat, full stop, exclamation mark, capital letter, good-bye, the end.

That's when we saw a dog sat outside the pet food shop. Nwaaah he looked cute!

* * *

**R&R! I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^.^**

**Me: Luffy never leave me alone with Ace again! -slowly being pryed off of Luffy's head by Zoro-**

**Luffy: Why?**

**Me: He's scary when he's mad about me giving his powers to Leah, and him.**

**Ace: Yo, waddup?**

**Me: -hides behind Luffy, but takes this chance to hug him secretly, hehehehehehe- help me Luffy.**

**Luffy and Ace: -duke it out in awsome battle, until Nami hit us three on the head-**


	6. Episode 6: Doggie and the Fluffy Man

**Hey guys hope you all enjoy this****, and when I reach ****20 reviews I will write a one-shot, again. I'm going to do this for every lot of 10 reviews I get! Same rules as earlier. Luffy, disclaimer!**

**Luffy:Teagan-chan does not own One Piece!  
**

**Me: I feel like I have forgotten something...Oh yeah, Happy late Birthday Ace!  
**

**Ace: It's about time!  
**

**R&R ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Luffy, Zoro and I all stared at the dog.

"Huh, what's with this dog?" Zoro grunted as he collapsed on the ground.

"Doggie." Luffy said as he spun the cage towards the dog. He then began to make stupid faces at the dog.

I motioned for Zoro to sit down, and he did.

"Hey Zoro, it looks like this dog is frozen." Luffy laughed.

"I don't give a damn, it can sit there all day for all I care."

I moved to Zoro, ripping the bottom of my shirt as I did so. "What are you doing?" He asked me.

"What does it look like?" I replied.

I knelt down and started taking his shirt and green thing off. (A/N it's not that I don't know what it is called but it is in her point of view and I didn't know how to spell it, so it's a green thing for Leah :P) I grabbed a bit of the ripped shirt and wet it under a tap at the side of the building, when I got back Luffy had a dog hanging off his face and Zoro was blanking out.

"Geez, I can't leave for two seconds without you two getting into some kind of trouble." 3, 2, 1… "Hahaha, I can take it anymore, that was just too funny!" I laughed, after trying really hard to be serious. But I went back to tending to Zoro. He winced every few seconds as I cleaned the wound. "Damn, LEAH!" He yelled as I hit a sensitive spot.

"Hey, it's you're fault for letting you're guard down." I said.

That's when Nami came around, she handed Luffy the key, and just as he was about to grab it the dog ate it. Zoro and Nami were shocked to say the least, and Luffy, well, he was pissed, but I couldn't help but snicker at the irony, of course this would happen to Luffy. Luffy grabbed the dog through the cage and started yelling at it.

I started wrapping the 'bandages' around Zoro as another voice called in. "Hey, stop picking on Sho-sho!" A man with grey hair and weird armour called out to us.

"Who the hell are you, old man?" Zoro asked.

"Old man? Why, I'm the mayor of this place. Who are you and why are you hurting Sho-Sho?" The mayor demanded.

He looked at the wound that I had just bandaged up. "My, that is quite and injury you have there, you're lucky you're girlfriend is here to patch you up. Did you get that from fighting Buggy?"

"Oi, Oi, I'm not his girlfriend," I looked to Zoro "that's kinda funny though, first with Luffy now with you." I snickered. Zoro nodded and smirked. "Ah, sorry, I just assumed from the position. But we need to get that stitched up." He said.

It was true I was leaning over Zoro and we were pretty close, but that was only so I could get to the back of his bandages. I shrugged and stood up holding out my hand for the marimo to grab. He took it and followed the mayor to a building.

According to the mayor Zoro just wants to sleep the wound off, Haha reminds me of two knuckle heads I know. The mayor started to tell us about how Sho-Sho is guarding the store for his deceased master.

I lent over to Luffy and whispered in his ear, he nodded and I got to work. I started to burn the bars with a small yet hot flame coming out of my fingertip. I almost got through the bars until the ground started to shake and I got knocked forward. So I wouldn't hit the metal bars I decided to faze through them and head butted Luffy's stomach, we laughed. Nami looked at us as she heard the commotion and then looked away.

But she soon turned her head back our way and yelled at us, or me. "How the hell did you get in and out of the cage!?" She asked astounded.

"I'll tell you later." I said at I rushed to my feet and got into a fighting position.

"What is that?" Nami asked.

"It's him, beast tamer Moji, RUN!" The Mayor yelled before dashing off.

Luffy poked my shoulder and told me to stand back cuz he had an idea. So, I did. Oh god, when this dude arrived I wanted to buy him a shaver, or two. I had a few wise cracks to pull but sadly, Luffy had told me to stand back so I went near the house Zoro was in.

"So you're friends have deserted you, huh, you must be in deep trouble if even you're girlfriend doesn't hang around to see you're death."

"No, I told her to stand back." Luffy said with a blank expression. 'He's not even gonna try and deny the girlfriend part anymore' I sighed.

"Whoa, that's a weird animal suit you have on." Luffy said, I face palmed.

"That was rude! This is manly hair!" Fluffy guy, as I have dubbed him, yelled.

"Ok, that's just even weirder."

I couldn't hear much of what is going on but I did see him going towards Sho-Sho and bending down. But, Sho-Sho being the awesome doggie he is bit him. After that he told the lion to attack breaking the cage. Oh so that was Luffy's plan. But the lion hit him in the stomach and he flew into a building crashing it down.

I walked behind the Lion and quickly and quietly lit it's tail on fire. The lion freaked out but the tail landed in the puddle of water I had made earlier from wetting the bandages. I walked over to Luffy to gave him a hand up. Nami and the old man were there too, but Luffy grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him before I could get there. I blushed a bit at the way he was holding my hand now but shook it off.

Nami lent over to the old man and whispered something; he nodded and said, "Yes they are going to be a cute couple."

When Luffy and I got there we saw bloody footprints, a sad dog and a burning pet food store. I walked over to Sho-Sho and took out all of the flames for him. Then Luffy grabbed my hand gently and gave a small tug. I turned to look at him and he gave my hand another soft pull, I got the picture. I smiled at him and started to walk but he gave another tug and we started to run. It was weird, normally Luffy just picks me up or drags me, but he seemed sad and, shy almost, I dunno maybe he was just mad.

We walked up to the Fluffy Man and he asked why Luffy wasn't dead and then told the lion to crush his head into the ground along with his girlfriend. Luffy used gum-gum hammer and I walked up to the Fluffy Man. I acted as though I was really scared when I 'accidentally' bumped into him.

"You, you're that boy's girlfriend, well I'm sorry but you wont see him after today." I gasped and my eyes started to get teary.

"But, I love him so much." I said, and it was true, I do have a thing for Luffy. The Fluffy guy gave me a sorry kinda look. When he was standing comfortably I kicked him, hard, in the groin. He whimpered in pain and collapsed on the ground. He looked up and saw Luffy doing his move and asked him what he was. Luffy gave him the classic Luffy answer only angrier.

Luffy then brought the guy over to him and punched his face into the ground. I walked over to Luffy and handed him his hat that had fallen off. "You know Luffy, you looked kinda scary back there. Nice job." I gave him a high-five.

When we got back we noticed Nami was there. She turned around.

"Oh you're alive, pirates, I thought that lion would have killed you both. And I wish he had, then there'd be two less pirates in this world. Maybe I should just kill you both right now. And end this all!" She yelled as she came towards us, but the mayor stopped her.

"As if you could ever kill us." Luffy and I scoffed. She kept on yelling and struggling but everything went quiet when I put the food down in front of the dog. Luffy sat next to it and as I went to go to the other side he pulled me back into his lap.

"Sorry but that's all we could save from it, that bastard lion ate all the rest." I said.

"You did a good job fighting, I didn't actually see you but I could tell you gave your all."

The dog stood up and grabbed the dog food and walked off.

Nami came up to us and apologised. Luffy and I said it was fine and Luffy stood up causing me to almost fall face first, but Luffy wrapped an arm around my waist, when it snapped back into place I got rammed into Luffy's chest face first. I kinda felt dizzy from falling then spinning and all that and grabbed onto his shoulders for balance. The mayor started ranting about how pathetic he was and building the town from the ground up. A Buggy Ball was shot through the town and that's when Luffy and I panicked.

"Ah, Zoro was in there!" We screamed.

"Oi, Zoro, You better be alive or I'll kill you." I said after a few seconds.

"That's one hell of a way to wake a guy up." He said as he sat up. I walked through the rubble towards him. He eyed me curiously.

"Wound." I said and he lifted his shirt up so that I could check it. I wrapped some new bandages around him when the mayor yelled, "I KNOW IT'S DANGEROUSE!" I looked up just as I finished.

"Looks like the party's getting interesting." Zoro said. I smiled.

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

**Yay, I**** can't wait for this arch to be over. Cuz between this island and the next, it's gonna be Zoro and Leah's epic battle!**

**Mystery person: Luffy, will you marry me?  
**

**Luffy: HANCOCK?! No!  
**

**Me:-scribbles furiously in notebook- died Hancock DIE!  
**

**Hancock: -suddenly bleeds to death-  
**

**Me: She's dead! YES!  
**

**Luffy and all the others:-backs away slowly-  
**

**Me: You take one more step and I will hurt you so bad you're kids will feel the pain, if you are lucky enough to hav any after I'm finished with you.  
**

**Zoro: Teagan...-with hands placed of his jewls-  
**

**Luffy:-hands same as Zoro's- owchie!  
**

**Ace:-same as others- It hurts, oh it hurts just thinking about it!  
**


	7. Episode 7:Defeating Buggy, Zoro knows!

**Hi, people! Im typing very fast to make up for the long delay! I have 16 revies yay! Hope you ejoy this chapter. Disclaimer!**

**Zoro: Teagan doesn't own One Piece.**

**Oi wheres Luffy?  
**

**Zoro: Eating.  
**

* * *

As we arrived we noticed the mayor above the ground. Luffy walked up and grabbed Buggy's hand off of the mayor's neck, this shocking Buggy. "I'm here to kick you're ass just like I told you I would." Luffy said as Buggy struggled to get his hand free.

Luffy let it go and it flew back to Buggy. "Damn you, Straw hat. You can't treat me like that! I AM CAPTAIN BUGGY AND I WONT STAND FOR IT!" He said.

"Listen, all I want is the map and the gold, then I'm out of here." Nami said.

"Yeah, I got it." Zoro answered tying his bandana.

"Get outta here, this is my fight why did you follow me?" The mayor coughed. He then stood up and yelled, "BUGGY IS MY FIGHT!"

He was going to run off again until Luffy smashed his head into the wall, knocking him out. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? WHY'D YOU KNOCK OUT THE MAYOR!" Nami demanded.

"Because," Luffy smiled at her.

"That's not a bad idea." Zoro said.

"He would get hurt or even killed if he decided to fight Buggy." I said after.

Luffy walked up to Buggy and took in a deep breath. "BIG NOOOOOSEE!" He exclaimed.

"That's the worst thing you could have said to him!" Nami exclaimed.

I walked up to Luffy and put an arm around his neck and ruffled his hair. "God Luffy, sometimes I really do love having met you!" I said as he laughed.

"TAKE AIM AND FRE THE BUGGY BALL!" Buggy yelled. Zoro and Nami fled the scene but I stared at Luffy starry eyed. "Luffy, can I-." but I got cut off by Luffy saying 'get on'. So I stood in front of him with my arms around his neck. As Buggy shot the cannon Luffy inflated with me on top of his stomach.

"Never get's old." I sighed, cuz it really is fun. Luffy repelled the ball and deflated catching me in a bridal position. The Buggy ball hit the building blowing it to pieces. And I crossed my arms when Nami started yelling at him.

Ok, I've had enough of this girl. "Stop yelling at him all the time, Luffy didn't do anything wrong so stop accusing him of being a monster." I said kinda coldly. Everyone looked at me including Luffy who looked me with big owlish eyes.

Buggy then arose after having used his men as a shield. Fluffy Man then stood up and yelled at us. "Captain Buggy we have to be careful he has devil fruit powers, he's a rubber person. And the black-haired girl is a devil."

Nami enquired him and Luffy stretched his cheeks. Some random then kicked Fluffy Man at us. "Outta my way!" Fluffy man yelled.

"How about, outta my way!" I yelled as I jumped and kicked him into a wall. Nami sweat dropped.

That's when a guy on a unicycle came at Luffy and I, but Zoro blocked him for us. Luffy and I walked away casually, but I turned around.

"Hey, Zoro are you going to be ok with you're wound?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry about me Leah!" He said while smirking.

They engaged in battle where the Acro Guy as I have now dubbed him kept on kicking Zoro in his gut wound. "Oi, Acro dude, stop doing that."

"I'm an acrobat, not an Acro."

"Acrobat my ass!" Zoro and I yelled.

"Hey, Luffy?" I asked him

"Hm?"

"I'm tired." I said while yawning.

He sat down and patted the floor next to him, so I sat and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Just wake me up when you fight Buggy." I murmured before falling asleep.

I woke up to Luffy screaming my name. I quickly took in my surroundings and gasped when I saw Buggy's hand coming at me with some blades in it. I thought fast and stretched my arm towards Zoro's white sword. And blocked the attack.

"Wahahaha you think fast little girl, and I see you have the same rubber abilities as the boy over here." Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my thy. I looked and pulled out one of Buggy's blades. I seethed as it bled. Luffy was pissed, really pissed.

"So, strawhat now that I have hurt you're treasures what are you going to do about it?" I felt shocked, Luffy called me his treasure, but he said two that must mean, Luffy's hat!

Buggy then started bad mouthing Shanks, in front of Luffy and I. I stood up despite the pain. And charged at Buggy. "Shanks was like a father to me, he treated me like his own daughter for his old captain so don't you dare ever bad mouth him EVER again!" I seethed as Luffy kicked him in the guts and I kicked him in the nuts. (A/N hey I rhyme)

"Damn, how dare you tare up that straw hat!" Luffy and I yelled. Buggy then seemed curious about what I had said. "Wait, did you say for his old captain, you mean Gol D Rodger is your father?!" He yelled. I smirked.

"Yep, but what's it to ya?" I said smugly.

"He was my old captain too." He answered, eyes almost popping out of his head.

"You're annoying." Luffy and I said.

"Luffy, beat the crap outta him, I'm gonna go check on Zoro's wound." Luffy nodded.

I walked over to Zoro and tapped his shoulder a few times, his eyes snapped open and he immediately pinned me down and placed one of his swords at my throat. He sighed.

"Oh, it's just you Leah." He said as he removed his sword from my throat. I felt something cool and sticky run down my top. He panicked.

"Oh, sorry, I cut you. Here." He said as he got off of me and gave me a hand up and dragged me over to a random house. We looked around and found a first aid box. I told him to take his shirt off and stitched the wound up, and then wrapped a new bandage around it.

"Thanks." He said, as he started to rummage through the box until he found some new bandages. I guided him through how to clean my wound.

"Hey, how'd you get this?" He asked lightly touching my bruise. I shivered.

"Luffy." I said deadpanned.

"Really how?" He said as he wrapped a bandage around my neck.

"Hickey." He looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"Not like that, dumbass. I was trying to wake him up and whispered 'meat' into his ear. Only he didn't wake up and he grabbed my shoulders and bit my neck." He nodded.

"So, you said that you want to be queen of the pirates, right? But isn't Luffy going to be the king?" He asked, now cutting the bandages.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be queen and he will be king, nothing to it."

"Wouldn't that mean you'd have to get married." He asked, hands on his hips.

"I didn't think about that." I said looking down.

He shrugged and walked outside.

Luffy walked over to me and put his head on my shoulder, he the started to lean on me.

"Oi, Oi, Luffy!" I yelled as we fell to the ground.

Luffy was asleep on top of me murmuring 'meat' in his dreams. "He must be hungry." I said as I placed a hand on top of his head and stroked his hair. I sat up, Luffy still sitting in my lap.

"Oi, Zoro. Wanna see what happens when you mention the 'M' word to Luffy, while he is asleep?" He shrugged.

I leant close to Luffy and said "Meat." really quietly in his ear. He lifted his head up and licked his lips. "Meat." I said again. He leaned forward and bit my nose.

Zoro and I burst out laughing and Luffy still slept. But not with his mouth on my nose. I heard villagers running towards us and shook Luffy awake.

"Leah, what happened to your neck?" He asked me.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later, but right now RUUUN!"

Zoro ran ahead of me and I dragged Luffy, who took a few seconds to figure out what I had said. He then decided that I wasn't running fast enough and ran past me throwing me over his shoulder in the process. As we got to the boats Nami was there. We jumped in and as we sailed away the mayor shouted at us.

"THANK YOU!" He yelled arms raised. Zoro was already asleep and Nami was counting treasure. Luffy and I smiled at each other. "Oi!" The apparently awake Zoro called out to us, we looked at him curious.

"Weren't you going to tell me all that stuff about how strong you are?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I ate the gum-gum and the flame-flame fruit. I grew up with Ace and Luffy since I was about 7. I was treated like Shanks' daughter and was there for the ceremony of the passing of the hat." I answered but whispered lightly into Luffy's ear, "Should I tell him about dad?" He shrugged.

"Okay, two questions. The ceremony of the what and why did Shanks treat you like his daughter?" Zoro stated.

"Question 1: Gol D Rodger used to wear that straw hat, he then gave it to Shanks who gave it to Luffy." Zoro nodded.

"Question 2: and you must think no different of me once I tell you this and it must NOT EVER LEAVE THIS BOAT! Not even Nami, yet." I threatened.

He nodded, I sighed.

"Shanks, was a part of Gol D Rodger's crew, and he treats me like his daughter because, well, I am his captains daughter." Zoro's jaw dropped.

"You, are Rodger's kid?!" He asked.

"Shhh, yes I am. Oh and Ace is my brother, Fire Fist Ace as you know him."

Zoro whistled. "Some fight I have ahead of me."

"Oh, and Zoro. I promise not to melt your blades." He glared at me.

* * *

**Thank-you I hope you enjoyed it. R&R!**

**Zoro: She better not melt my blades.  
**

**Me: Don't worry She wont.  
**

**Ace:-walkes in room-  
**

**Me: Ace put a freaking shirt on!  
**

**Ace: Why?  
**

**Me: Cuz you're messing with my head.  
**

**Ace: How?  
**

**Zoro: She means she thinks you have a hot body and with no shirt on it messes with her.  
**

**Me:-nodds-  
**

**Ace: Ohhh, nope!  
**


	8. Special Chapter: Zoro and Leah fight!

**The fight scene, sorry if it is not as good as you had hoped but I tried. If you have any ideas on how to make it better, let me know.**

**Luffy: She don't own One Piece, only Leah! R&R**

* * *

It was freezing that night, and Nami would only let me sleep in the small cabin with her, so I refused. Also seeing as I am a natural heater for the guys and it was almost snowing. (A/N you know when it is so cold you put your electric blanket on 3, yeah that cold.)

So I slept with Zoro on my left and Luffy on my right. Zoro didn't come too close to me, we lay back to back. But Luffy on the other hand, was practically sleeping _on_ me! His head on my shoulder and an arm and leg over me, I had to keep rolling over to Zoro just to breathe.

"Oi, Zoro." I said poking him awake. He rolled over groggily making us hit foreheads. "What!" He whispered, but his murder face softened when he noticed it was me calling him. I pointed at Luffy and he sighed. "Come on." He muttered.

With his help we pushed Luffy off and I slept on the other side of him. But, when I woke up I was on top of Luffy. I was face down on him, both of his arms wrapped around me. I moved my head up but noticed something on it, his hat. I smiled at him. I looked at Zoro who seemed to be unconsciously grabbing at me for warmth. He was asleep over my back. I sighed, typical guys.

I poked Zoro awake and he hit lousily at my face a few times before rolling over on my back. Then his eyes seemed to fly open as he blushed and sat up. "Sorry." He said as he leaned against the side of the boat, shivering.

He looked at Luffy and me and raised an eyebrow.

"Woke up like this." I said. "You're cold, you can come back if you want to." He seemed to ponder the idea for a while before crawling over and laying on my back again. That's when I saw Nami walk out. She held in a giggle at the two practically K.O men lying on or under me.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Woke up like this." I answered putting my head back down on Luffy's chest.

"It's so cold." She said breathing into her hands.

"Here." I said holding an arm out for her.

She hesitated but then shrugged and came and sat down next to me with my arm over her shoulders.

"Why are you so warm?" She asked.

"I ate two devil fruit." I answered smiling.

"Witch ones?"

"Same as Luffy and my brother."

"So you're rubber and what."

"My brother is fire fist Ace." I said.

"Really!?" She said causing Luffy to roll over.

I was now being crushed by Luffy and Zoro stayed in the same spot, but now on Luffy, he started to shiver again.

"Meat." I said. He rolled over having us back into our original position. I then punched Luff's head. He sat up abruptly sending Zoro and I flying. We rolled across the deck and Zoro ended up on top of me. I groaned and held my head. Zoro rolled off me and lay there next to me.

"An island ahead!" Nami said to us from her boat. Zoro and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Lets do this!" I yelled.

As we arrived on the island we agreed to split up and look for a good spot for the fight. The only information we know about the island is that it is called Hills and is uninhabited. We split up into teams: Nami and Zoro and Luffy and I.

We were walking through some trees when we noticed a hill going straight down into a clearing. It kind of looked like an arena. The hill circled it and it was all bare until the top of the hill, the perfect spot for a good fight. Luffy and I looked at each other and smiled.

We ran straight at the hill and started to roll down it. We ended up crashing into each other and rolling down together though. Our faces were millimetres apart and we blushed and stood up.

"OI ZORO! I FOUND THE PLACE!" We both yelled. About a minute later they walked through the trees and down to us.

"Okay, Luffy will be the referee, any rules?" Nami said.

"No, Burning my swords." Said Zoro.

"No cutting me too badly." I said. We shook hands and walked to separate ends of the field.

"3…2…1…GO!" Luffy hollered.

Zoro and I charged at each other, his black bandanna tied and his sword in his mouth. As he swung at me I jumped, hand springing off of his shoulders. He came at me again, but I stood there and let his swords go through me. I charged at him and went to kick but he blocked me.

He lunged at me and I dodged backwards but hit the side of the hill and lost my balance landing on my back. Zoro stood over the top of me, either side of my legs and had his sword at my throat.

"Aren't you going to call it off?" Nami asked.

"Just wait." Luffy said.

I smirked up at Zoro and kicked him in the balls, not too hard though, I then kicked his stomach and he flew away from me. I raced over and pinned him down. With my fist on fire I held it above his face, he rolled over so he was on top, this happened a few more times before we stood up and went at it again. I blocked and he blocked until I landed a punch to his face and made him fly back a bit. I walked over to him and raised my leg. (A/N Kinda like Sanji does) As I raised it blood came through my jeggings. Zoro laughed and I punched his head.

"It's not how you think, moron. Buggy stabbed my thy." He shut up immediately and realised the situation. I slammed my leg down hard but stopped just above his face. I ran away skipping.

"Leah's the winner!" Luffy yelled.

"Leah we have to get you patched up." Nami said concerned.

Luffy ran over to me and lifted me up in a spinney hug and then put me down but still in the embrace.

"Ahh, Luffy." I said.

"Yeah?"

"You squeezing too hard!" I choked out.

"Oh sorry." He said as he let go.

"Oi why didn't you tell me about it when we were patching up at the last town?" Zoro asked.

"Zoro, it is on my thy, you do know I would have had to take my pants off." I answered. He mumbled something under his breath.

"I'll patch you up." Nami said.

"Oh no it's ok, I can do it." I answered. We got back to the boats and I had to stitch my leg and bandage it up. I changed into something more comfy. Although I didn't have many clothes so I just used a pair of my shorts and borrowed one of Luffy's tops. That was too big on me, but the only tops Nami had on her were pink. So I said no, besides they were all low cut and frilly. And would not be comfy to fight in.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW!**


	9. Episode 8: Kuro and damned oil

**Yay a longer chapter for you guys! R&R DISCLAIMER~!**

**Luffy: One Piece belongs to Oda-sensie.**

* * *

"There's absolutely no way we'll make it to the Grand Line in this condition." Nami said about a day after we left the last island. We looked at her. Luffy took the apple core out of his mouth.

"You're right were gonna need a whole lot more meat," He ate the core. "Eating fruit all day is for the birds."

"We'll also need some boos." Zoro said smugly but was interrupted when Nami threw an apple at his face.

"Shut up you bone heads!" Nami said to them as Luffy reached out and grabbed the apple. She started to go on about the Grand Line and stuff and then turned to me.

"Leah," She said hopping over to our boat she rested her head on my lap and looked at me with comical tears. "Tell me, you agree right."

Luffy and Zoro looked at me, and I mouth to them, 'wasn't listening'. They laughed at me. "Ummm, 10…?" I said. They cracked up laughing, and Nami sighed. "Were you listening?"

I stroked her hair, "No, I was just singing a song to myself."

"Oh, was it that one you always sang to us whenever Ace, Sabo and I had a nightmare?" Luffy asked.

I looked at him. "Yes, but Luffy, your nightmares weren't that scary. I mean, gramps wasn't that bad. At least Sabo and Ace's were scary. Remember when you we-" But I was stopped by Luffy's hand over my mouth. "Don't. You. Dare!" He said and I laughed my ass off behind his hand.

Nami and Zoro looked at us, but I gave them a look to say, 'I'll tell you later.' When Luffy removed his hand from my mouth after I had calmed down I said, "You're hands taste like apples!" He looked at me.

"Really?" He went to lick his hand when I stopped him. He shrugged it off.

"So, what was the song?" Nami asked. Luffy and I looked at her.

"I'll sing it for you if you ever get a nightmare."

We all landed on shore a little while after that. And Luffy, Zoro and I stretched. They conversed while I stretched more, I did a few front flips and handsprings. On cue Zoro and I said, "We're being watched."

"Luffy!" I yelled, as Luffy started to jump so the bullets wouldn't hit him. Then suddenly a whole load of pirate flags started appearing. With a man in the middle of them. He started to say heaps of lies, and of coarse Luffy fell for them. He had his jaw almost on the ground so I walked over to him and hit it so that shut. Nami accused him of lying and the three boys he was with ran away.

"You're Usopp, right!" I interrupted.

"Yeah I am!" Usopp said. Luffy and I grinned at eat other.

"We new your old man, Yassopp!" I screamed as I flung myself at him and held him in a big bear hug saying stuff like, "Hi Usopp!", "You're dad was awesome!" and so on. Eventually he became unbalanced and we fell off the cliff face.

We landed with a huge crash and the others minus Nami came running over. Luffy gave me a hand up and started to check me over. I hit my head on the way down and was really dizzy so I fell sideways into Zoro. "Dizzy," I murmured.

"Leah, are ok?" Luffy asked me.

"Lu, carry me." I whined.

"Piggy back?" He asked.

"Shoulder."

Luffy bent down and I hopped onto his shoulders. We walked up the rock face and Luffy started to run, I laughed as we ran. But I started to slip so it ended up being a piggyback ride.

We sat down in a restaurant and ate, Usopp kept on asking Luffy question about Yassopp.

"I think we heard enough about you to make our ears bleed." I said and Luffy laughed.

When Zoro was talking I quickly swiped his drink and had a few gulps of it. He looked at me.

"I drank outta that." He said.

"So, Luffy, Ace, Sabo and I shared food and drinks all the time." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but that's kinda like an indirect kiss." Nami butted in.

"Only if he drinks outta it again." I said finishing the glass. "Oi, Luffy, pass me some meat." I said.

"He chucked me a piece of meat he was eating.

"See, no one cares." I said as I started on the meat.

All of a sudden Usopp ran away. I shrugged and yawned, after I yawned I did it again and rubbed my eyes, then suddenly felt a hand on my head pushing me down. I landed in Luffy's lap and fell asleep.

I woke up to Luffy saying something. I saw a bunch of kids there. Zoro was pulling a freaking devil face. "If you're looking for you captain, we ate him." I quickly took in the situation. The kids huddled together and screamed "CANIBALS!" at Nami. I crawled over Luffy, those kids are so cute.

I saw his eyes widen as he yelled for Zoro to help him. They pinned me down to the ground.

"Luffy~ No fair~!" I whined.

"Why are we doing this?" Zoro asked him. The poor kids looked scared out of their minds.

"Because, she is not allowed to get attached to anything cute. Just trust me on this one." He answered.

"Luffy this is different from the tiger, they look scared. Beside I'm a better mother than anyone here, and you know it!" Luffy released me and Zoro did the same.

I crawled over to the kids, they looked at me but they weren't too scared. I sat in front of them.

"Hey, whattya up to? Don't worry about Zoro and Luffy, they were only tricking you. Really you can trust me." I said as I held out a hand. One of them grabbed it and I helped them up.

I turned around, but ever one looked at me wide eyed, minus Luffy, he wasn't there at all. "What?" I asked.

"Who knew you could be so gentle and kind. And your voice, it was so smooth and calming." Nami said. Zoro nodded.

"I just about wanted to crawl into your arms for a hug." They said. The kids nodded.

"Luffy appearing for a hug in 3,2,1…" And there he was, hugging me from behind, rubbing his cheek against mine like I was a doll.

"He always does this." I sighed.

We walked out of the pub and out to a mansion.

"You really had us going there." One of the kids laughed. I tapped Luffy's shoulder and we walked up to the gait and stretched our arms.

"Gum-Gum, pardon the intrusion," We said as the rest of them grabbed onto us saying no. Luffy had Nami and two of the kids on him and I had Zoro and a kid. "ROCKET!" We said as we flung off into the air.

I quickly grabbed the kids and put them on the ground and the reached for Zoro. I pulled him close and said, "Get ready." We plummeted towards the ground and landed on my back, making a dent in the pavement.

"Oi, Leah talk to me." Zoro said, I sat up abruptly and hit his forehead.

"Owchy." I said as I rubbed my forehead.

"Don't do that again!" Zoro threatened.

"Why? I saved you a lot of pain."

"Yeah but if you get hurt Luffy will have my ass to kick." He said, I thought and nodded agreeing.

We stood up and walked over to the conversation at hand. There was a weird guy stood with Usopp holding his throat. By the looks of things, he punched him. Luffy had Nami and the three kids holding him down.

"Usopp! Stop, please." A girl from the window shouted. I walked towards Usopp and grabbed his hand.

"Usopp, I don't know what he said or did, but it's ok." I said.

"He mad mouthed my father." Usopp seethed.

"Usopp… it's ok." I said as his hand released I gave him a proper hug.

"I'll have to ask you to leave." Klahador said harshly.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me for my rudeness, but if I may I must say that Yassopp saved my life many a time, and when I offered him treasure he refused my offer and left with just my thanks, I do think he is a nice pirate. But this is not my fight, I shall excuse myself along with Usopp and I do hope your cheek gets better." I said in my most formal and soothing voice.

"At least you have formality and manners, not like a barbarous pirate."

On my way to Luffy I turn around and say, "But, sir, I am a pirate." He seemed shocked.

I turned to Luffy and help him up; I grab his hand and pull him along with me. "Come on Luffy we have to follow Usopp." I said while I dragged him down the path Usopp went in.

We walked up behind Usopp and sat down next to him, while Luffy climbed the tree.

"What are ya doing here?" Luffy asked casually.

"I came here to be alone, but I guess that's not happening now is it!" He yelled at us.

"Hey it's ok, we loved your dad, he wasn't after treasure at all, he was after adventure."

"Do you think you'll see that girl again?" Luffy asked.

"I'll consider it if that butler apologized." Usopp said eyebrow twitching.

"Like that one down there?" I said lying down at near the edge.

"Yeas, that one-Wait what's he doing down there." Usopp yelled.

I put a hand over his mouth to stop him from yelling.

"-on the rich girl murder plan." I heard the weird guy say.

I was shocked to say the least.

"M-murder." Usopp and I said.

"What are those guys talking about?" Luffy asked. I put my finger to his lips and made a Shhh sound. We listened in to the plan to kill Kaya. I grabbed Luffy's hand, "Luffy, I wont let anyone get murdered like Sabo." He nodded.

Luffy stood up and yelled, "HEY BAD GUYS YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM THAT GIRL!" Usopp fell over anime style in slow motion. But they spotted Usopp when he grabbed onto Luffy's arm. I stood um too, wiping dirt off of my shorts.

The weird guy pulled out a ring on a string and told us to pay attention. So we did.

"On the count of Jango you will be in a deep sleep, ready? 1, 2, Jango!" Luffy and I promptly fell asleep and after that I don't remember.

Suddenly I felt some sort of presence leave me and I woke up with a yawn. "So what made you think it'd be a good time for a nap?" Zoro asked us.

"That's the thing we don't remember." Luffy and I said. I looked up to see the three kids run away.

"OH NO! We need to stock up before the meat man runs away!" Luffy screamed. Zoro and I hit him over the head. We walked back to the fence line where Nami and Zoro were earlier.

The sun started to set. "Isn't it beautiful?" Luffy asked me.

"Me or the sky?" I taunted.

"Both." He said. I blushed at his words, then pushed the hat down on his head, when he lifted it back up I gave him a peck on the cheek and stood. "I saw that." Nami whispered in my ear, I waved her off. That's when Usopp showed.

"HEY!" Luffy and I screamed.

"Wait you're alive now?"

"Yeah, and I had a pretty good nap too. Well except for the fact that someone was on top of me when I woke up." I looked at Luffy.

Usopp told the kids he was lying about Kuro and they walked of saying that they were disappointed in him. He seemed sad. After that we went down to the shoreline, where I treated Usopp.

I removed the bullet and cleaned his wound, and then I bandaged it up for him. After that we talked about the attack and Usopp started to cry. I gave him a hug and said, "I'm with ya 100%, Usopp." We all agreed on that and said that we'd help him save the town. We walked up the slope and then poured oil down it.

"It may sound easy but victory depends on strength what is it you guys do?" He asked us.

"I'm a swordsman: I cut." Said Zoro.

"I'm a rubber man: I stretch." Luffy said.

"I'm a thief: I steal." Nami added.

"And what about you Leah?"

"I'm a rubber man: I stretch, but I'm also a Pyro: I burn." To emphasise my point I made a small flame come from my finger.

"I hide!" Usopp said.

In about three seconds I had him in a headlock.

"Ok, ok just making a joke, I shoot."

After the oil was finished Zoro stated, "It's almost day break, they're coming."

"Do you hear that, it's battle cries." Nami said after an hour or so of waiting.

"There's a shore just like this to the north." Usopp said suddenly. "How do we get there?" Luffy yelled.

"Go directly North!" Usopp called as they ran off.

As Nami went to walk off she slipped in oil and grabbed onto Zoro's sword, which grabbed onto my arm, and we all feel down the slope. She then Jumped over Zoro and I to the end of the oil and ran off. And we slid down.

"Oh, she is SO getting it." I said. Zoro and I tried getting up the oil but nothing worked. After about five minutes we were exhausted.

"Nami, if you're still alive when I get outta here I'm gonna kill you." Zoro exclaimed. We stood up and caught out breath. "Get on." He said as he bent over.

"What?"

"I said, get on." I walked up to Zoro and got on his back, he unsheathed two swords and ran up the hill each time digging a sword into the ground. "TAKE THAR OIL!" He yelled behind him. I jumped off and ran besides him.

"Really? 'Take that oil.'?" I asked him.

"Shut up, now how do I get to the North shore from here?" He answered.

"Zoro, you have no sense of direction, so let me lead the way." I said a I ran in front.

We met up with Luffy and when we arrived we kicked ass.

"USOPP! You said run straight north, but didn't say witch way was north!" Luffy Yelled.

"And you, after leaving me down there you're lucky I'm not kicking your ass too!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Yeah Nami, if I didn't think of you as a sister you would be dead by now!" I answered pissed.

The Hypno guy as I have dubbed him started to hypnotise the men to grow stronger. "Ah, guys." I said pointing to Luffy who was also hypnotised. He ran down the cliff and grabbed the cathead of the ship. Then Hypno guy made him fall asleep and the cathead landed on him.

"LUFFY!" I screamed. "IF YOU DIE DOWN THERE I'LL KILL YOU!"

Three randoms came out of the ship and looked at us. But Zoro and I just gave them a glare. Two were brothers and one of them was a real tall guy with long claws and an Afro.

"Zoro, you get the brothers. I got the big guy." I said, he nodded. Two of them came at us.

One of the brothers and the big guy. He swung at me and let him pass through me. Then I turned around to face him and shot flames at him, but he blocked with his claws. I did a few handsprings backwards and landed on something, Zoro's swords. I picked them up and placed them to the side carefully, just letting the other guy go through me. I returned to the fight.

"Gum-Gum, LANCE!" I yelled as I shot my arm up high and brought it down on the guy's head as he was turning around from his last attack. While my arm was still on his head he poked on of his claws fight through my arm, I screamed, loudly. There's only one thing about my powers, while one is in action I can't use the other, only on rare occasions but it takes up too much energy, so much that I stay in bed for at least a week afterwards.

I retracted my arm and went at him. I used my firepower to burn him. I got a flaming punch right in his face. And he flew back a bit.

"Gum-gum, Gatling!" I yelled as I used a move like Luffy's. I hit the guy a few times in the face; he seemed to be down, for now. I looked over at Zoro he was just finishing up his fight too.

"NAMI! GET ZORO'S SWORDS!" I yelled to her.

She ran down the hill to the swords as my guy stood up again. I heard Nami scream and turned to fire.

"FLAME-FLAME, TORNADO!"I yelled as I made a huge burst of fire go everywhere, effectively burning everyone there except for my friends.

During my training I had also found out a few other things about my Flame-Flame fruit. I can fly and increase my speed using my flames and when I'm fighting I can control my flames so that they only hurt the people I want them to burn.

I ran down to help her, but she was bleeding badly. I ripped my shirt until just under my bra and wrapped it around her shoulder she smiled at me warmly and we ran to go and help Luffy, seeing as Zoro's dude were finished of by mwah.

I heard someone scream and turned to find an apparently not burnt enough Jango looking at Kuro.

* * *

**YAY! Review! Also chapters will be taking a little longer now to upload because I've done all the episode on my disk! So now it is on to youtube, so it will take a few days until my next post. BUT REVIEW~!**


	10. Episode 9: Defeating Kuro, Usopps kiss

**Okay guys, so I found this chapter already written on my desktop! I know, I'M AN IDIOT! Anyway DISCLAIMER~!**

**Luffy: Teagz doesn't own One Piece!  
**

**Me: Thank you Luffy! :) Be warned of cussing.  
**

* * *

I helped Nami up and we walked over to Luffy. I was now pissed, and a pissed off Leah is worse than a pissed off Luffy, probably because of the foul mouth I gain...

"Nami! Kick that lazy ass in the face!" I said to her, pointing at Luffy.

"What! NO! Why?" She said.

"Just fucking do it!" I yealled at her, she gasped but did as she was told.

Luffy stood up and grabbed her ankle pulling her down, he started to yell at her but caught a ring in his mouth and bit it so that it cracked.

When Luffy cracked the ring I cringed. Remind me to NEVER let him bite me. Nami collapsed in the dirt just moments after Luffy was free, saying, "Protect the treasure." Usopp and Kuro seemed to be in the middle of something right now, I couldn't hear much of what was going on. That's when Luffy punched him right in the face all the way from down here and it confused the shit out of him. Kuro flew back a few feet and we seemed to scare Kaya too, and it was pretty awesome because Kuro's crew separated for us as we were walking.

Luffy then commenced battle against Kuro while I dashed off into the forest with Kaya, Usopp and Zoro. While we hid, we decided to make conversation, or at least, I did.

"So, Zoro, how's that wound going on your chest?" I asked Zoro. 'Grunt'. That was the only answer I got.

"Don't 'grunt' me, I'm concerned, I can bandage thing's and stitch, I'm no doctor, but it's better than leaving it out to get infected!" I said to him.

I was just about to tell them that Jango was following us when Zoro put a hand over my mouth. "Shhh, something following us." He said in a whisper. I removed his hand, "No shit Sherlock, its Jango." Then put his hand back. He gave me a side glare but it didn't scare me, I just smiled behind his hand, witch he then removed.

"Behind you!" I said just as a ring came from behind Zoro and he blocked. I grabbed Kaya's hand and ran through the forest. We stopped behind a fallen down tree. The little kids started to bash the guy with pans but got flung into a tree. Wait... when the fuck did they get there!?

"Come on fight me!" Zoro called out to Jango. Jango turned around and shot dome rings at Zoro but Zoro blocked them all.

"Come on Kaya, we have to run now, while Zoro distracts him." I said as I grabbed her wrist and ran with her. We slowly began slowing down and Kaya collapsed. I crouched down.

"Get on!" I said and Kaya did as told.  
"Are you afraid of heights?" I asked her. She shook her head. I smirked and bent my knees down and flames started to appear and spin, that's when we lifted off of the ground. We flew over the forest and around to the shoreline, where Luffy's fight was. He was still at it, just smashed the guy's head against the side of a cliff. By the looks of it Kuro wasn't getting up again. I flew down lower and called to him.

"Luffy! You done down there?" He looked up at me, and nodded. I got us down and Kaya ran to Usopp's side and I walked up to Luffy and gave him a hug.

"You did good Luffy!" I said to him as I released him. "But I'm gonna have to fix you up again! Jeez being out here is worse than living with Ace, and that is almost impossible!" He laughed at me and I soon joined him, everyone was just looking at us weird.

-.- Time skip cuz I lazy bum. ^.^

I had explored the Going Merry with Luffy and now we were all watching Usopp say goodbye to Kaya.

"I'll miss you, Kaya, but when the prate flag becons, you must heat its call." He said as he posed.

"I'll miss you too Usopp!" She said smiling.

I felt a little mischievous at the moment, so I stretched my arm out, just as he was about to give her a hug, and pushed the back of his head so that he kissed her on the lips. They both blushed tomato red and broke apart like innocent little children. I laughed my ass off.

"I'm so going to kill you Leah." Usopp said when he saw me laughing.

I walked off to go and unpack my stuff in the women's quarters. I didn't like it in there; it was way too tidy and pretty. Especially after Nami had decorated it. We ate Nami's cooking that night and it was good. I was washing the dishes when all the others said that they were going to bed 'cuz they were tired after the fight'.

"And what, I'm not. A fucking cat claw went through my fucking arm!" I said or yelled.

"Don't worry Leah, it will only take you a few more minutes to finish." Nami said as she left me too. When I had finished Nami was already asleep. I got into my pj's and hopped into bed. I tossed and turned for a few hours. It was so uncomfortable to sleep in a bed like this. I was jealous of the guy's hammock bunks. That's when I had an idea. I got up and quietly snuck over to the boy's bunks. I looked over each one, Usopp, Zoro, ah Luffy! Of coarse he had to pick a top bunk.

I climbed the ladder and slowly made my way to the covers, I flicked the up and got in slowly. But I must of hit Luffy or something because he woke up, he looked at me and I put a finger to my lips. He nodded and lifted the covers up more for me to slide in.

"Beds suck, there too, weird." I said as I curled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, I blushed as he rested his head on mine. I snuggled down into his chest and almost instantly fell asleep.

Sadly I didn't wake to the sun this morning, I woke to the sound of cooing. I opened my eyes and turned my head around to see Usopp and Nami stood there with grins on their faces as they were giggling, Zoro was in the background rolling his eyes at the two.  
"I don't care what you guys say about it, I'm going back to sleep, Luffy's a bloody good pillow." I mumbled. As I said Luffy's name though he woke up. Now I can't go back to bed…

"Morning sunshine." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Oi!" I warned him but he just laughed it off. "Now is not the time to be saying that, you're not helping our case." I said, Luffy looked over me and to Nami and Usopp and blushed. Aw a blushing Luffy is so cute. Wait, did I just say that?

"Love birds~! We are going to the Baratie to try and find a cook, sound good~!" Nami cooed. I gave her the finger and moved my feet over the edge of the bed. I yawned and stretched. Nami, Usopp and Zoro had already left for breakfast and it was just Luffy and I. As I went to leave Luffy grabbed my wrist.

"Leah are you sure you're ok? You don't normally crawl into my bed, though I suppose Ace isn't here..." He thought aloud.

"Luffy, with the comfort of those beds in my room, you are going to be seeing a lot more of me, if it doesn't get better I might just move in." I said as I jumped down. He just laughed as if he thought I was joking, I wasn't. I walked into the galley and immediately smelt bacon and eggs.

Nami gave me a sly smile and I knew she was planning something evil. It turned out that she had gotten everyone to sit so that there was only space for Luffy and I to sit next to each other. I watched as his hand snaked his way to the others food, but never mine, good he had learnt his lesson.

"Oi, Luffy stop. How come you never touch Leah's food?!" Usopp whined.

"Because." He said

"Chicken, you are not touching her food cuz you love~ her." Usopp cooed.

"Am not!" He said as his hand snaked towards my food. I slammed my fork into his hand and he screamed and whined.

"That's why he never touched my food." I said, I had stabbed his hand without even missing a beat.

"That was pretty swift, I could teach you some swordsman ship if you want." Zoro offered me, I nodded and smiled.

"Leah~!" Luffy whined at me once we had finished eating and were just sat there talking. "That hurt~ you must perform magic on it~!" He whined further.

"What magic!?" The rest yelled. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Luffy, I'm not doing that, you're a big boy now, you don't need my 'magic', besides that's not even what it is called." I said. But he only put his hand in my face and gave me puppy eyes with a cute pout.

"You'd think after 10 years I'd be used to you, but sadly no. FINE! I give!" I said and threw my hands up. I reached out and grabbed his hand, everyone was looking at Luffy, and me but I shrugged them off. I gave his hand a kiss where I had stabbed him.

"There, happy?" I asked him. He nodded happily.

Nami whispered something in Usopp's ear and he nodded eagerly. I felt my stomach turn in worry about what they were thinking.

"Luffy~ are your lips hurting~?" Usopp asked.

"You do that and you die!" I said to him, he 'eeeped' and hid behind Zoro who was laughing.

"No, why?" Luffy tilted his head to the side.

Nami punched him in the mouth and his lip bled a bit.

"Oi, Nami what was that for?!" Luffy exclaimed. She just shrugged and walked behind Zoro too. I was fuming with rage.

"Le- NO!" I cut him off.

"But, why?"

"Just because." I said as I walked out pissed at Nami.

"Oi, Leah, where are you going?" Nami asked.

"To bed!" I yelled as I headed for Luffy's bed.

* * *

**Ok guys, don't kill me yet! I will put the next chapter up on Monday, I only put this one up now cuz I felt guilty. Soooo, yeah!  
**

**Ace: You're just lazy!**

**Me: You big, handsom, muscular, hot, ummmm jerk! I am not~!**

**Ace: Handsom, muscular and hot ehhh. Jeez didn't know you were perverted.  
**

**Me: I'm not, you just happen to be sexy. *Huffs and folds arms*  
**

**Ace: * puts head near my ear and whispers* I'm sexy huh~.  
**

**Me: Eeeep! *Hides behind Luffy* You do that again Ace and I rip your head off.  
**

**Ace: But then I wouldn't be as, sexy~!  
**

**Me: *Grabbs his throat and pins him to the ground* Try me!  
**

**Ace: Luffy! Get your girlfriend off of me!  
**

**Luffy: *comes and picks me up by my waist and puts me over his shoulder* Come on Teagz, lets go~!  
**

**Me: Sure thing Luffy~! *pulls finger at Ace* See ya later, sexy asshole!  
**

**R&R GUYS!  
**


	11. Episode: The Baratie and Arlong!

**Sorry for the late-ness. My brother came down and I haven't seen him in months. But here is a chapter that I wrote especially for my faithful readers. So enjoy! Disclaimer~!**

**Luffy: Teagz-chan doesn't own One Piece! Only Leah!**

**Me: Thank you Luffy! R&R  
**

* * *

It was a nice day on the Merry, Luffy and Usopp were playing with the cannon, Nami was relaxing and I was sleeping next to Zoro. We have only been sailing for a few hours since breakfast and already gotten ourselves into trouble more than once. First we ran into old friends of Zoro's, Johnny and Yosako, the later having scurvy. Then we ran into Fullbody of the marines, who shot a cannonball at us, then Luffy deflected it and it shot into the Baratie. He went inside while we all waited for him on the Merry, we talked and joked around.

"I bet you he went and told the owner that it was his fault and now has to work for a hole week." Usopp said amused.

"I'm hungry, lets go eat!" I said as I jumped off the side of the boat.

The rest of them minus Johnny and Yosako joined me at a table.

"Oi, waiter!" Nami yelled. I looked over to where she was looking and found Luffy standing there in an apron. 'He looks kinda cute.' He walked over to us and started to gawk at how we could eat without him.

"What kind of crew are you? Why are you eating without me!?" He shouted.

"I think that's our business." Zoro laughed. I watched as Luffy put a dry booger in Zoro's glass, I was trying so hard not to laugh, like Nami and Usopp. Just as the water was about to hit Zoro's lips, he shoved the water down Luffy's throat. Nami, Usopp and I were pissing ourselves laughing, I was falling off of my chair but just as I was about to hit the ground I felt strong arms wrap around me, but I instantly knew that they weren't Luffy's. I was still laughing as everyone at our table looked at us.

"What, mademoiselle, is so funny, that it puts such a true and beautiful smile on your face?" The man smiled and cooed at me. He was tall, I could tell that, he had blond hair that covered his left eye and a curly eyebrow.

"He," I pointed at Luffy, "put a booger in the moss-heads drink, then the moss-head shover the water down his throat!" I laughed, as I pointed from Luffy to Zoro and back again.

The tall man who was still holding me was laughing now too.

"I'm Sanji, and what name what name has God bestowed upon this beautiful angel of his?" He asked me, I blushed.

"I'm Leah, thank you Sanji." I answered him with a warm smile.

That's when Luffy stood up, he looked at me and then Sanji. He walked towards Sanji and I and growled.

"Let. Her. Go." He was being dead serious too. I felt Sanji's grip on me loosen then tighten again.

"Why? Is she your girlfriend?" Sanji asked.

"No. Just let her go." Luffy looked up and glared at him. I could feel Sanji's heartbeat go up a few more notches.

"Umm, Sanji? I'm sorry, you know older brothers. Haha." I laughed nervously. "Please excuse me." I said as I moved from his grasp, I walked past Luffy and grabbed him by the ear, pulling him out of the restaurant.

"Luffy, what the hell was that?" I asked him. He folded his arms.

"I already told you that no one was allowed to hold you except for me and Ace!" He snapped back. "Before Ace left I promised him, that I wouldn't let any other man get you. I promised him that I would protect you from guys like him."

"Luffy, I would never ever, get with a guy like him. You should know that better than anyone else in the world! He's not my type ad you should now that. So please he just caught me when I fell off of my chair." His face softened as he looked at me.

"Truth?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Truth!" I said as I hooked my pinkie in his. Childish I know but hey we made that up when we were 7.

We walked back into the restaurant and Sanji flew over to my side and kissed my hand, Luffy growled at him and I just pet his head to let him know it was all right.

When we finished lunch and I had explained to everyone what was wrong with Luffy I headed back to the Merry with Nami. Though she didn't seem to notice that I went with her. I walked down to the women's quarters and grabbed my pillow; I then walked into the men's quarters and chucked my pillow on Luffy's bed. When I walked back up to the deck only person there was Nami, Johnny and Yosako were gone. I ran to the Merry's head and stood on it, I could see them floating in the water a few hundred meters away, along with the Baratie. Nami also stood there dusting her hands off. 'Play it cool Leah, you can't swim.' I thought as I turned to Nami.

She still hadn't noticed my presence, instead she bent down and picked up a wanted poster, she looked at it for a few moments then gripped it tighter. I walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she spun around shocked and looked at me with tears in her eyes. I opened my arms up and she leapt into them, hugging me tightly. I pulled away and looked at her, then at the wanted poster in her hand. I took it from her hands and read it. 'Arlong, 20,000,000 beli.' I scrunched it up and threw it in the water.

"Has he done something to you Nami?" I asked her from where I stood. She nodded her head. I reached out to grab her hand and pulled her down with me to the women's quarters where we sat on her bed. She took a few minutes to recompose herself. Then began to talk.

"If I tell you what he has done, w-will you promise not to barge in there? Will you promise to tell the others to leave too?" She asked me, I slowly nodded not knowing where this was going. She sighed and then told me everything, from the deal to her mother's death.

"Ya know, Nami, even if I tell the guys they would go on in anyway. It doesn't matter what I say, Luffy will always help a Nakama in need." I said after she explained. She seemed to contemplate what I had just said and after a while went back to the normal Nami.

"So, Luffy and you, huh?" She asked me with a grin.

"What about us?" I asked back.

"You'd make a cute couple." She answered plainly.

"At breakfast he knew what was going on." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's smarter than he looks. So what are we going to do when we get to the island?"

"We jump off the boat and you run and hide until you see the others. They must have followed us." I nodded.

Xxx

Time skip!

Xxx

"USOPP!" I yelled angrily at the long-nosed freak.

"Have fun!" He yelled back as Johnny and Yosako swam away with him. I was tied to Zoro, on a boat that was about to be the guest of some very nasty looking fishmen.

"Well what have we got here?" One of them said.

"A guy with green hair and a pretty looking lady, the boss will like this." Another said as he lifted my chin. I glared at him. "She's feisty too." He said after a while of me glaring and clenching my teeth.

They carried us away to some place on the island; it was a huge building with 'Arlong Park' written at the entrance. We sat there in front of a big, blue, ugly fishmen. I had sense Zoro wake up a while ago but I guess he had a plan, or went back to sleep.

"So girly, what are you doing tied up out here with this guy." The big, blue fishman asked me.

"Our friends decided to play a prank on us and tied us up, the they saw the island we were floating to and bailed on us, they took the other boat and went in the opposite direction to us. Oi Zoro wake up, you have to remind me to brake Usopp's nose when I see him next." I said to Zoro.

"No, I get his nose, that freak is gonna pay for this."

"Hey, love-birds we are in the middle of a conversation here don't just ignore me!" The blue man yelled.

"We are not love-birds." I seethed at the man.

"That's because you love LUFFY~!" Zoro cooed.

"SHUT UP! So what if I do…" I mumbled the last part.

"Wait, you love him?" A female voice asked me.

"Nami!" Big, blue guy greeted.

"So what if I do!" I pursed my lips and looked away.

"You know these people Nami? Blah, blah, blah…" I didn't really listen, but I was jolted back into reality by non other that Zoro.

"Hold your breath." He said to me, I nodded and took in a deep breath. He pushed us backwards into the water, I felt myself go limp and started to phase out a bit, but I could see a figure swimming towards us. It pulled us to the surface and I gasped for breath.

Nami looked at us with sad eyes and kneed us in the gut, though I could tell she did it softer than she normally would with Zoro cause of his wound.

"That's a lot of bandages you got there, looks like you had an epic battle." She said to Zoro.

"Nah, I just lost my shirt and covered up so you wouldn't get distracted." He answered smugly, I pissed myself laughing. But Nami just kneed him again. Some random guy dragged us into a cell, it was smelly and cold.

"So, Zoro" I said trying to start a conversation but he cut me off.

"You love Luffy?!"

"Yeah, s-so what, he is my older brother, why can't I love him, I love Ace too." I justified.

"You know what I mean by love."

"Yes! Ok, I l-love Luffy, happy I said it." He just started to chuckle. "What is so funny?" I asked.

"Oh no, it's nothing, just something Luffy told me a while ago." He laughed more. That's when the cell door burst open.

Nami came in and gave Zoro his swords and told us to leave, she herself then left, leaving the door wide open. I burnt the ropes and stretched. Zoro did the same. When we walked out of the cell there were mermen everywhere, so as Luffy would out it. "We kicked their asses!"

* * *

**Yay! Thank you for reading and sticking with.**


	12. Episode 10: And the battle commences!

**Okay guys, a little late I know but it's only Tuesday so I'm ok, I actually was up unti 5 in the morning writing this for you.**

**Hope you enjoy it R&R!  
**

* * *

Zoro and I defeated the fishmen that were 'guarding' the park. We walked to the gates and found one left. He had a basket on his back, he didn't seem dangerous. He told us that Arlong was in the village and that he would give us a ride. We got in and he took us to the other side of the water-lake-thingy. He gave us the directions to the village and we set off.

"Follow me Leah." Zoro said as he marched off.

"Zoro, Hatchi said to go right, you're going left." I said back to him.

"Shut up!" He said following me.

We got about half way to the village, we caught up with Luffy and the others.

"Oi, Luffy!" I called, running up to him.

"Leah!" He answered running towards me too. We stopped about a meter in front of each other.

"Look at you! You're a total mess!" I said to him, looking at his scratches and stuff.

"Leah-chwan~! Sanji is here for you! Please will you marry me?" Sanji said noodling his way to me.

"No, sorry Sanji, but marriage is a bit too fast for me." I answered kindly.

"Okay! I'll just have to win your heart then." He said, a flame burning in his only visible eye. Luffy cleared his throat. Sanji looked at him and then went and sat down under the tree sulking.

"Ah, Sanji-kun? Are you ok?" I asked him taking a small step towards him.

"Leah-chwan is concerned about me~? How sweet!" He said jumping to me for a hug. Luffy jumped in front of me instead and pushed his face away with his foot while clinging to my arm. I feel very important I'll give you that much.

"You all need to get off this island right now, you hear me?! LEAVE THIS PLACE ALONE!" Nami yelled at us. I looked over to her and sighed.

"I asked them but like I told you, it's not like they'll leave without you, Nami." I said to her. She yelled it to us one more time and walked off.

We all stared in the direction that she walked off in. Then Luffy and Sanji started to fight again, and I was caught in the middle. I looked at Zoro and Usopp with pleading eyes; Usopp shook his head, obvioulsy affraid to geet caught in the wresling match. Zoro stared at me and then walked over to me. I held my hand out and he grabbed it and pulled me out. As he did that I lost my balance and fell into Usopp. We fell to the ground. I landed in his lap and we banged head/nose. That's when I saw her.

"I'll tell you about Nami's past if you leave this island." Nojiko said after introducing herself as Nami's older sister.

"No thanks." Luffy said getting up and dusting himself off.

"WHAT!" The others yelled.

"I'm going for a walk, coming?" He asked reaching a hand down for me to grab. I nodded and slipped my hand into his. He helped me up and we walked away, hand in hand.

As we walked I could tell something was bothering Luffy. He looked…down.

"Hey, Luffy, is everything okay?" I asked him, giving his hand a squeeze and craning my neck to see under his hat. He looked at he was studying me or something.

"I don't get it." He finally said after studying my face for the last five minutes.

"Don't get what?" I asked.

"Why you like that Sanji dude." He finished.

"I don't. I like someone else." I said looking straight ahead.

"Really? Who?" He seemed really curious. "I'll beat their faces in." He seethed under his breath, but I heard it.

"Good luck with that!" I laughed, but stopped when I heard Nami's voice. I pushed Luffy behind a tree and pinned him their, a finger to his lips. I pointed to behind the tree, where Nami was.

"Arlong! Arlong! ARLONG!" She kept on yelling over and over again while stabbing her arm. I ran out there and grabbed her wrist, making her drop the knife. Luffy followed me to her and stood beside me. She looked at us, tears in her eyes.

"I said get out of here! Go away! Go, go away I told you to leave." She cried while flinging dirt at us.

"Yes you did." Luffy said.

"You don't know anything about what has happened for the last eight years." She said again.

"No he doesn't." I said.

She stopped flinging dirt at us and looked at me, then Luffy.

"Leah, Luffy, help me?" She asked us.

Luffy put his hat on her head; I bent down and grabbed her hand as he walked off.

"DAM RIGHT!" He yelled into the sky. I helped Nami up and led her over to a house where I could bandage her arm, while Luffy walked off with Zoro, Usopp and Sanji.

"Nami, I told you so." I said as I opened the door.

"Yeah, yeah you did." She laughed a little.

"You know you can probably get that tattoo removed, it would hide the scar that this is going to leave nicely." I said as I bandaged her arm up.

"Yeah, I'll get a pinwheel and a tangerine." She thought out loud.

"All done!" I said, giving her a hand up, "Now let's get to that fight!" I yelled running out the door with her.

When we got there Usopp and Sanji were out cold. I ran to them and checked their pulses, both alive. I walked up to Johnny and Yosako who were guarding the gate.

"Let me through!" I yelled to them from half way through the crowd.

"Sorry no can do." They answered.

"I said, let me in, I need to help."

"And I said- BIG SIS LEAH! Quick they need your help!" They yelled.

I ran into the place and saw Zoro battling Hatchi and Arlong in his chair, watching. I couldn't find Luffy though. Then I spotted Nojiko and Genzo over near the water, and they had Luffy's head stretched.

I ran over to them as fast as I could and knelt down and put his head in my lap.

"You're that girl from before. Sorry I think he's gone." She said sadly.

"How long has he been out?" I said.

"About five minutes why?"

"Haha, Luffy can hold out for about twenty." I said back and out the corner of my eye, I saw Sanji jump into the water, a fishman jumping in soon after him.

About two minute later Luffy's body started to snap back into place.

"Get ready!" I yelled as I held his head tighter. He snapped back into place and almost pushed us backwards. As soon as he was back I started pumping his chest. When that didn't work I lent down near his ear and said,

"Meat." He shot up and started to spit out water. He looked around and then he spotted me.

"Leah." He said as he smiled. "Let's beat him up!" He said as he stood and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He ran towards Arlong and put me down, I stumbled to get my feet as we kept running but got them in the end. We jumped up and kicked him in the gut and face. He tumbled backwards then glared at us, coughing up blood. And the battle commenced.


	13. Episode 12:Defeating Arlong, a kiss!

**YO GUYS! I am late because I had my first day of school today soooooooo, yeah! R&R! **

* * *

I punched he kicked and all the while that damn Fishy was still standing. I ran as fast as I could with Luffy covering for me, I summoned as much force as possible and slammed a punch into the Fishes face. Arlong flew back into a wall. I was retracting my arm when someone or something appeared in front of me and slapped my face. The slap held so much force I could actually feel my cheek swelling. Luffy had wide eyes. 'That person is so screwed.' He thought as he decided to take his chances with Arlong. I turned around a deadly aura coming off of my body as I glared at the person who slapped me. He was a big fishmen with black shorts on and no shirt. I walked over to him and balled my fists ready to fight. The guy had purple skin and four arms and he didn't wield any weapons.

"You, are ugly." I said pointing at him.

"Really? Never noticed." He sneered back.

"Shut up and fight!" I yelled giving him the classic 'Pistol". I punched him right in the face and he flew back a bit but stood up after a few seconds. I frowned.

"How about I make some fish kebabs?" I asked, turning my hands into flames. I punched and kicked and shot and burnt, but this dude wouldn't go down. Apparently he was some sort of second in command or some shit, but I didn't think he would be this tough. He landed a punch on my stomach and I coughed up blood. I winced as I wiped my mouth, glaring at him. He walked over to me while I was crouched on the ground and when he got close enough I spun my legs under him and he fell over. I quickly got on top of him and went to punch his face in, but he picked me up like I was a doll and threw me into the wall. I landed somewhere near Sanji and Usopp. I got back up but my shoulder hurt, really bad. I walked back through the hole I just made and shot some fire at the dick-head. One of my shots hit him and he stood there, grabbing at his eye, where I hit him. While he was busy I kicked him in the nuts. He fell to the ground, tears coming down his face.

"That's what you get for slapping me!" I spat on him.

He made no attempt to move and so I walked back through the hole I created and collapsed next to Sanji. I woke up a while later to find out that Luffy had just brought the whole place down. He stood up on top of it, bite marks and scratches everywhere.

"NAMI! YOU ARE MY NAVIGATOR!" He screamed. She nodded at him and started to cry. The whole village ran away to tell the island, they said they were holding a feast, in out honour. Nami walked up to Luffy and gave him back his hat. He looked at me and smiled. That smile soon faded.

He walked over to me and pointed at my shoulder.

"That looks dislocated." He frowned at me.

"Hey, I got thrown through a wall, what do you expect?" I said to him.

"Leah, I'm glad you took on that other guy for me, I wouldn't have lasted if you hadn't." He smiled.

"Hey, the captain always get the leader, it's kind of a rule, and so I couldn't interfere too much." I laughed back, giving him a salute. We laughed, but soon found ourselves wincing at injuries. We hobbled back to town and got our injuries checked out. It turns out I had a dislocated shoulder and two broken ribs. Almost the same as Sanji who had a broken rib from his crash. I walked out of the doctors and into the street, where the party was being held. I saw Zoro in an alleyway and the rest of them all near a fire; I took my chances with Zoro.

"Oi, Zoro, gimme a sip." I said sitting down next to him. He looked at me, contemplating wether or not he should, but he soon just grabbed another bottle from his side and gave it to me.

"Even better." I said taking a gulp.

"Oi, witch, what are you doing?" Zoro said to Nami who was by the looks of it, about to pick pocket someone.

"Pocket money." She said walking over to us. Pocket money, literally.

"One thing you should know, I'm not a very heavy drinker, and get tipsy easy, but then it takes more to get me drunk." I said swishing the last couple of sips in my bottle. "Take now for example." I said smiling with a cherry blush on my cheeks. They laughed at me.

Sanji walked around the corner and looked at us.

"Sanji~!" I called out happy, like I was one of his new 'girls'.

"Leah-chwan~! What are you doing here with the marimo?" He spat the last word like it was poison.

"He gave me a drink." I laughed.

"You got her drunk? So you can do what to her afterwards?" Sanji yelled.

"Hey she asked for one, she came to me. She just had one, apparently she gets tipsy easily, and then it's hard for her to get drunk." He grumbled.

"Yeah, that is true. It's really funny too!" Luffy called out from behind Sanji.

"Luffy, sweetie! Wanna come play with us?" I said getting up and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Um, what game?" He spoke cautiously.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" I yelled.

"NO!" He said to me, grabbing my hand as I went to grab my now empty bottle.

"Why not?" I looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Let's play something else instead." He replied firmly.

"Okay truth or dare!" I yelled running away and grabbing another bottle of sake on my way into a calmer area, where there was no people.

"Kay, Zoro you start." I said eagerly, everyone sat down in a circle; I think he only came because I took three bottles of his sake.

"Alright then, love cook."

"Dare." Sanji said.

"Go up to Nami and…" He whispered the last part in his ear. Sanji's face flushed and he shook his head.

"No way would I be able to do that to her." He refused.

"Okay then, you lose." Zoro stated folding his arms. Sanji grumbled something about stupid marimo and moss headed-basted as he stood up and walked over to Nami.

"Nami-swan~ please forgive me?" Sanji said as he closed his eyes and reached for her shoulders. He leaned down and kisses her. Nami's eyes were wide, but soon fluttered closed as she began to enjoy the kiss. I laughed, they looked so cute together.

"Okay, my turn." Sanji said as he stood up. He left a blushing Nami behind. "Hmm, Luffy."

"Dare."

"I dare you to, get your hair platted." He said smiling triumphantly. Luffy pouted and glared daggers at Sanji, putting his hands on his hat protectively.

"Evil." He muttered. Nami wiped a hairbrush out of nowhere (A/N Like Brooks violin) and held it up.

"Anyone know how to plait?" She said. I put my hand up and grabbed the brush. I opened my legs up wide and Luffy came and sat in between, I began to brush. His hair was actually really soft and not that knotty, it took all the mental strength I had not to just run my fingers through it. I began to plait little ones with random clumps of hair.

"My go!" Luffy said. "Zoro."

"Dare."

"Do a handstand for the rest of the game, unless someone else dares you to do something else."

"Easy, Luffy." He said standing up and doing a handstand. He was facing the group so he could still see everything that was going on.

"Okay, Leah." I perked up hearing my name, the happiness leaving me.

"Truth." I said.

"Most funniest moment that Luffy has had." He said smiling as Luffy had a face of doom. His eyes wide opened and his jaw on the ground.

"Well, there are sooo many. There was the time he wet himself because of a nightmare." Everyone snickered. "The time he found out what sex and puberty was. That was hilarious. The day we first met Ace. Oh, and when Jii-san threw him in a pit of wolves. But the funniest moment was when he-" Luffy's hand went to my mouth.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone." He said as narrowed his eyes. He slowly removed his hand.

"But I'm tipsy Lu." I lied casually; it had worn off a while ago. "Luffy tripped and dragged me down with him, we fell down a hole. When we landed there was a really big spider on his face, he found a stick and began to whack himself in the face, but the spider fell off on the first hit, he kept on hitting himself until he knocked himself out." Everyone was laughing at him as Luffy pouted.

"Luffy, you are adorable when you blush." I said making him blush harder. Everyone was laughing at the blushing Luffy.

"Okay, Nami."

"Truth."

"You first kiss?" I asked.

"With Sanji, just then." She answered me.

"Okay, Luffy."

"Truth." He said with his now plaited hair.

"Tell us Leah's most embarrassing moment." I sighed. 'Great'.

"Haha, that's easy, it's defiantly got to be when she walked in on me having a shower and we both got a blood nose! HAHAHA!" People looked at me weird. "Luffy why did you get a blood nose?" Zoro said.

"Oh, she was naked too." I face palmed.

"When did this happen?" Sanji yelled.

"About a month ago, just before we left our island!" He replied.

"Just go Luffy!" I said to him.

"Ok! Sanji."

"Dare."

"You have to go one whole week, having to kiss Nami everyday!" My jaw dropped, along with some others. 'I knew he knew what that stuff was but, wow. Who knew he could come up with an actual good one.' I thought.

"Fine then, Leah."

"Dare." I almost sang. Zoro whispered something in Sanji's ear and he smiled devilishly at me.

"Give Luffy, a lesson on how to kiss." He said.

"This is just because you have Nami know, isn't it. Traitor!" I yelled.

"You have to do it." Zoro said.

"And what if I don't." I answered him.

"We'll force you to." He gave me a demon look and I quickly turned to Luffy.

"But he knows how to kiss." I said.

"Give him a demo." I glared at Nami who had also joined in on this.

I put my hands on Luffy's shoulders and look at him.

"Is it okay if I do this?" I asked him.

"You have got no idea, how long I've waited." He said back to me.

"Same here." I answered just before Luffy tugged on my shirt and pulled me into a deep kiss. The kiss soon turned passionate as I felt a nibble on my bottom lip, I was shocked. Where did he learn that…Ace…

We continued kissing until we ran out of breath. We both sat there panting looking into the others eyes. In the back of my mind I remembered the rest of the crew, with out breaking eye contact I spoke.

"Nami."

"Dare."

"Tell Sanji, Zoro and yourself, your all a pain in the ass."

"Sanji, Zoro, me, you're a pain in the ass." She said to them. She then continued her turn. "Luffy."

"Dare."

"Kiss Leah everyday for a whole week." Nami smiled slyly.

Luffy nodded and stood up holding a hand out for me, I took it and he helped me up. The game was over; everyone left and returned to the party. Everyone crashed all over the island. Tomorrow we would leave!

* * *

**Ace: Review or I will kill you...**

**Me: Don't say that! Luffy, ace is scaring away my readers~!  
**

**Luffy: Ace stop that! We don't have that many as it is anyway, we don't need you scaring them even more!  
**

**Me: *rubs temples* Brothers...  
**


	14. Episode 13: Soul Eyes Leah!

**Hello and sorry for the wait. I have got a valid reason though! I swear! I have 3 assignments due in for english, 1 for Science, 1 for Socioty and Environment (SOSE) AND 1 for Religion! I am packed full of homework! This now leaves me with only 1 hour of free time to do whatever I want, but that is mostly taken up by my horse riding now...FML! (fuck my life) This sucks I know, but thank you for keeping with me!**

**I feel like cutting myself, because I don't own One Piece. Sadly my mind is to stupid to come up with something like this...R&R!**

* * *

I woke up early this morning. It is the day that we are leaving, I opened an eye and shifted myself a bit in Luffy's arms…Luffy's arms? Memories of last night came in to play as I bushed and squirmed some more. There was faint music in the back ground and Luffy's eyes snapped open. He looked around and smiled at me. I smiled back as he kissed my forehead. We stood up and stretched. While I was stretching, a hand has place under my nose. It was Luffy, I gave him my hand and he pulled me close, we began to dance. It was just a slow dance, I had my head resting on his shoulder as we rocked back and forth. We stopped when people started to wake.

"Where is she?" Zoro complained. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't worry she's coming!" Luffy said determined. I shrugged my shoulders again and joined Zoro on the deck. I sat down next to him with my back leant against the railing, he looked at me and then shut his eye again. I had a huge head ache and needed some panadol and fast. I stood up.

"Sanjiiiii-kun~!" I whined at him dragging my feet on the ground as I walked. He spun around fast with a smile on his face.

"Yes Leah-chwan~!" He replied.

"Panadol." I groaned pointing to my head, he rushed into the kitchen and came back a few seconds later with a glass of water and a panadol. I thanked him and walked over to Luffy who had just finished talking with Usopp and Nami. He looked at me and smiled. How did he not have a headache?

"Luffy, I'm tired." I whined at him as I pulled him to the ground and sat in his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and almost fell asleep, he wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head in the crook of my neck. Like I said, I ** ALMOST** fell asleep, it was interupted when Usopp walked over to us.

"I want to show you guys something!" He exclaimed, really loud.

"Go away!" I said turning on my side and cuddled Luffy again, I HATED hangovers.

"This is really cool." Usopp pressed again, I pulled the finger at him and Luffy laughed. I groaned and buried my head deeper, I could feel Luffy laughing against my face as he was probably amused at my antics. Can't blame him. At one stage I fell asleep with him on deck. When I woke up I was inside on the couch in the kitchen, an arm draped protectively around my shoulders and another over my chest. I sat up and looked at Luffy asleep.

"LOGUE TOWN!" Usopp shouted as he ran into the kitchen and woke Luffy up while annoying Sanji.

"Kick 'im in the head, Sanji." I said and he obeyed me. I watched as Usopp went flying out of the kitchen. Then his words came to play in my mind.

"Logue town, where Gol D. Rodger was born and died." Luffy stated, I nodded as we walked out on deck and watched the town. When we docked Luffy grabbed my hand saying he wanted to check out the platform, I ran with him.

xxxx

"Face it, we're lost." I said to Luffy who pouted and looked away.

"Fine, we're lost." He grumbled, blushing a bit. I almost wanted to hug him to death. I squeezed his hand tighter and pointed over to a marine.

"Let's see if we can ask for directions." I started to walk over to him dragging the rubber brains along with me.

"Excuse me sir?" I asked politely to the man, he turned around and looked at us and then smiled.

"What can I do for you?" He asked taking a deep breath of his cancer on a stick.

"We have been traveling for a while and are new here, we were wondering if you could point us in the right directions to the execution platform." I smiled at him Luffy nodded his agreel.

"The execution platform, hm, follow the smoke." He said as a smoke trail appeared, I bowed to him and when Luffy didn't bow I punched him in the head.

"Thank you sir, Luffy what do you say." I turned to Luffy who just stood there looking away.

"Yeah yeah, stingy marine." I punched him in the head again and waved as we followed the smoke.

"Idiot, he could have found us out." I punched him again. He pursed his lips and turned his head away.

After about five minutes of walking we found it! It was really tall and made mostley out of metal.

"Lets climb it!" Luffy exclaimed happily running off. I grabbed his wrist.

"Luffy I," I smiled and shook my head. "be careful, I'll wait for you here." I said softly, letting his wrist go.

"Umm, okay, are you alright you seem really sad?" He asked me grabbing my shoulders.

"Ya know, dad and his exacution." I sighed.

"Sorry Leah, I wasn't thinking."He hung his head.

"It's fine Luffy,"I smiled at him, "you go on ahead, I'll wait for you here."I pushed him faward, he nodded and started to climb.

"Oi what do you think you are doing?" The marine from earlier yelled at Luffy. I stood there playing with the gifth that Shanks gave me from dad. I spun it between my fingers until the marine approached me.

"Miss what is he doing?" He asked me, I quickly tucked my necklace away.

"Luffy is climbing it." I stated simply.

"Luffy? As i- Monky D. Luffy." I cut him off.

"Smoker, that man is worth 30 million!" A marine shouted.

"Capture him!" Smoker yelled. 'Oh no you don't.' I thought as I used gum-gum whip, effectively knocking out every marine bar Smokey.

"You have devil fruit abilities." He smirked.

"So does he, so do you." I smirked back as I grabbed Luffy and started to run.

Smoker stood there for a few seconds but by the time he snapped back into it, we were gone.

"Leah why are we running?" Luffy yelled as I dragged him away.

"Portgas D. Leah, you are going to be a problem, or should I say…Soul eyes."

Xxx

"That was close, they almost got us." I panted. We stood in a darkened ally-way, Luffy smiled at me.

"Leah," I turned to face him only to be caught by his lips and pinned against the wall. "Thanks."

"Just doing my job." I smiled back at him as he captured my lips in his again, this kiss less innocent than the last. My hands found their way to his hair as I ran my fingers through it. There was a cough, I opened one eye and then slowly pulled away from Luffy.

"Zoro, are you looking for the ship?" I smiled at his blushing face. He was about to say something when Luffy cut in.

"Hey guys, I found somewhere to eat!" He yelled as he ran back to us grabbing my wrist he started to drag me away, but I quickly grabed Zoro's shirt bringing him with us. We ended up in and underground bar, it was full of people. There were wanted posters all along te walls. I looked at all of them until I spotted Luffy.

"Monkey D. Luffy, 30 million, Strawhat Luffy. Wow Luffy that's so cool, the picture is great too." I laughed.

"Not as good as yours." Zoro laughed as I walked over to where he was stood.

"Portgas D. Leah, 30 million, Soul Eyes Leah." I saw my photo and was shocked. It was me tied up with Zoro glaring up at Arlong, if looks could kill, he'd be burning in hell right now.

"I hope they change it." I muttered. Luffy put a hand on my shoulder and laughed. I shook my head and walked down into the bar some more. I sat down at a table and the rest followed me.

"Lets eat!" Luffy yelled as he ordered one of everything on the menu.

Xxx

"You don't have any money!" Zoro yelled as Luffy and I laughed. Then a bag of money landed on Luffy's hat. He took a coin out of it then returned it.

"Thank you sir." I bowed to the cloaked man as we paid and left.

We found our way back to the platform and Luffy climbed it again. That's when the marines showed up. They surrounded us and started a fight. I noiticed Nami, Usopp and Sanji were there too. We were starting to win when some other clown-pirates started to fight us as well. That's when I heard it, Luffy's voice.

"Wow, this is my first exacution!" I looked up to see him in a stockade. I gasped, so did the rest of the crew. Buggy had a saber right above his head. That's when he yelled.

"NAMI, SANJI, ZORO, USOPP! I LOVE YOU LEAH, SORRY GUYS…I'M DEAD!" He smiled, just as buggy was about to smash the sword down.

"LUFFY!" I screamed until my throat would take no more, everything went in slow motion in that moment, there was an amazing stroke of luck though. Just as the sword hit, they were struck by electricity. I smiled and ran over to the ruins, to find Luffy standing up and placing his hat back on his head.

"That was close." He sighed, as soon as I got there I grabbed onto Luffy and hugged him.

"I thought I was gonna lose you to." I whispered to him, he put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back a bit. There were photographers around us but I didn't care, neither did he.

"I will never leave you." He stated with a smile and I lept up and crashed my lips against his. When we parted I smiled.

"Promise?"

"Promise!" He grabbed my hand and started to run. "But right now, we gotta go!" I smiled and laughed as we ran away from the marines who had started to chase us after the kiss. The rest of the crew joining us.

"Luffy! I'm gonna kill you!" Sanji seethed at him as it started to rain. We just laughed, that is until Smokey appeared before us.

* * *

**DADADA! Sorry just a spur of the moment decision. Listening to Ed Sheeran Kiss Me, LOL now you know why they kiss alot! Haha! Wll please give me reviews, the more I get the more will want to write, also I love getting PM's from you guys. Everyone who reviews get a piece of cake!**

**BYE-BYE!**


	15. Episode 14: A whale of a time

**Little kids beware you chose the sexy Luffy moment! YESH! I had a total spasm and decided to make Luffy act real sexy and lustful…Hahaha, I con only imagine him doing that for real. **

**Obviously if I owned One Piece we would all have seen at least 4 romantic pairs by now.**

* * *

Luffy and I stopped in our tracks and looked at Smokey. The rest of the crew continued to run; they knew Luffy could handle him. Luffy ushered me off as well, but I just did a little circle around so that I was behind the buildings to their left. I learnt many things during that battle. 1 was that Smokey over there was a logia type devil fruit user. 2 Hence the name, he turned to smoke. 3 Luffy is an idiot; he just couldn't grasp the fact that he couldn't hit him. He didn't ask for my help either, even though he knew I was there. Smoker now currently had his head stuck under his long stick-thingy. (Please enlighten me on what it is called) There was a movement in the shadows, I looked on but it was gone. When I looked back to Luffy there was a man stopping Smoker from killing the boy.

I looked at the man; he had tattoos on his face and was wearing a cloak, that's all I could tell. He started to run my way and I hid behind some barrels. The man stopped and turned around to look at Luffy.

"Be safe, my son." Was all he said before he ran off into the darkness. I was shocked. Truly flabbergasted. THAT was Luffy's dad. Wow, just-just…wow. There was a huge wind that interrupted my thoughts. The boxes flew away and I had to hold onto a pipe to keep from blowing away.

"LEAH! HURRY UP!" I heard Nami call. I let go of the pipe and was blown through the sky until I could see the boat. Luffy stretched up his arms and grabbed me, retracting his arms to bring me onto deck. Just as I landed the boat was blown away and towards the Red Line. That was really close.

"Thanks Luffy." I smiled at him and he gave me his big ass grin.

"Just doing my job." We laughed until Nami came up to us and dragged us out of the rain.

"What the hell were you doing?" She yelled at me.

"Trying to not be blown away!" I yelled back. She went to hit me on the head but unlike Luffy and the others, I didn't let her. She looked at her fist that was being held effortlessly by me. She blinked a few times before she tried to over power me. I stared at her blankly as she tried her hardest to hit me, it was like holding down a fly. She sighed and gave up, taking her hand back.

"Try to be more careful." She shook her head and walked away. Usopp and Luffy started to laugh at how I beat her so easily, with just a mere look.

The calm belt. I hate the calm belt. We had just escaped it after almost being eaten by a huge sea king. We are now on our way to the Red Line. We are standing outside in a circle around a barrel of sake. All with a determined look on our faces.

"I will become the worlds strongest swordsman." Zoro said with an evil grin on his face as he lifted his leg up onto the barrel.

"I'm gonna find the all blue." Sanji said following Zoro's lead with the legs.

"I'm going to be a brave pirate warrior!" Usopp added.

"I will be the King of the pirates!" Luffy exclaimed. He sported the biggest grin, like he always does when he talks about meat or being the king.

"I'm gonna draw a map of the whole world." Nami said, joining them on the barrel.

"I'm gonna be the queen!" I said lifting my leg up with ease and grinning that shit eating grin that only a D can do.

We all lifted our legs up and smashed the barrel, the sake poured all over the deck and we laughed. The laughter was cut short when the current suddenly picked up and we began our journey to the top of the Red Line.

We were drifting off to the left too much and in a blur Luffy had ballooned us back on track. If you blinked you would have missed it. The Merry gradually got faster and faster until we were all pinned up against the wall, unable to move at all. That's where the funny stuff happened. Luffy was pined to the wall while being on top of me, our lips connected suddenly and we were both shocked. Thankfully the wind was holding Sanji back otherwise Luffy would be a dead man right now. I decided to make the most of the kiss and started to move my lips, he soon caught on; not being the dumbass everyone thinks he is, and moved his as well. I was shocked again when he started to nibble at my bottom lip and asked for entrance. I slowly allowed him to enter my mouth and our tongues began to wrestle for dominance. Luffy won, like I expected him to and claimed his victory by searching my mouth with his tongue. When the wind died down we parted for air and smiled.

"Well that was fun." I said with a smirk as Zoro quite happily sat on Sanji to restrain him.

"Hahaha, yeah it was!" Luffy laughed with me. Nami wrapped an arm around both our shoulders and smiled.

"So, who won?" She asked us.

"What?" We said in unison.

"I could see the tongue action going on there, who was dominant?" She pressed.

"Luffy was." I sighed and he smiled and gave her a peace sign.

"Shit! Incoming!" I yelled as I realised what goes up, must come down. Unless you're Shiki. (See what I did there?!) Everyone ran inside as we plummeted down to the ocean again. We all grabbed onto the benches or table as gravity became useless. Once it was all over we walked outside only to then scream, faint, be shocked or all of the above.

There is a huge ass motherfucking whale, right in front of us! HOLY SHIT! And…oh no! It just broke Luffy's special seat. Shit balls bananas, that whale is going down. Luffy just…fired a canon ball at it? It's huge ass eye moved down to look at us as it called out. I think I'm deaf. Wait, shit, shit, shit! It's opening its mouth.

"Luffy!" I yell at him when he arrives back out on deck. I stretch an arm out to him and drag him over here to me. I grab his hand and squeeze it tight and in return he smiles at me.  
"Adventure!" He calls out as the boat falls into the whale's mouth, everyone was holding onto the boat, but when it hit a tooth Luffy and I got separated from the crew.

TH-THUD. That was the sound of Luffy and I hitting the concrete ground beneath us. Thank god for Devil fruit abilities. It was really dark in the tunnel, good thing I'm light. I lit a hand up and started to walk when I heard…voices?

"Luffy, do you hear that?" I whispered to him, he gave a throaty noise of approval and we began to run to the voices. When we got closer I turned my fire off.

"Whose there?" I yelled into the dark and empty tunnel. There was a posh laugh joined by another one.

"I am Mr 3." A male voice said to us as he laughed.

"And I am Miss Wednesday!" The female voice called out. I turned my firepower's again and lit up the area around us. There was a man with tattoos on his face and a woman with blue hair. They struck a pose and Luffy started to laugh at them. I hit him on the shoulder lightly and he stopped.

"Who are you?" They asked snobbery. Luffy and I looked at each other and then grinned.

"The name's Monkey D. Luffy! Future King of the pirate!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I'm Portgas D. Leah! Future Queen of the pirates!" I said proudly and liked an arm through Luffy's. They seemed shocked at us. I laughed at their faces, they were hilarious. Mr 3 then looked at me and walked over.

"Hello, beautiful, how did you get in this whale?" He said, kinda like Sanji does. I could feel the daggers that Luffy was glaring at him. When he stepped closer even I was getting angry. Dick head!

"Bitch! This whale ate us, and again bitch, my boyfriend is right here." I said walking over to Luffy and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Luffy puffed out his chest and folded his arms.

"Lets go somewhere else." He said as we began to walk away. It was really dark and I didn't bother activate my powers.

"Thank you for that. I was gonna kick his face in." Luffy laughed with a hand behind his head.

"I was talking with Nami," I started giving a little pause.

"Oh shit, this isn't good." He said, I giggled at him and continued talking.

"She asked if we had marked each other yet. Hahaha, I can't even imagine you doing that!" I began to laugh until my side hurt.

"I could, if I wanted to." He shrugged, but I could see his faint smirk, even with no light.

"Hahaha, yeah, totally. Of coarse you could." I continued to laugh as his smirk grew.

"Oi Leah, look to your right." He said, I eyed him suspiciously but complied to his request. The next thing I knew I was pinned to the wall…again.

"Luffy, that wasn't a challenge." I muttered to him, I could feel his breathe on my lips.

"Really, I couldn't tell." He laughed sarcastically.

"We'll get bombarded by Nami." I gave a half-hearted snort but was cut short by his lips. His kisses weren't like I expected at all. He wasn't sloppy, he was a good kisser. I felt his tongue run along my lip and I opened my mouth. Again he gained dominance against me and proceeded to search my mouth. When he surfaced for air we stood there breathing. He kissed me softly and then progressed down to my jaw line and then to my neck. I gasped at the sensation of his lips against my neck. There was a short pain in my neck as I felt his teeth against my skin. I moaned when he sucked on my collarbone and then kissed the sore spot better. He rose from my neck and I stared at him, wide eyes.

"Shishishi, I didn't expect that kind of reaction from you." He said with a small smirk, I bit my lip, why does he have to have these sexy moments. "I like it." He added as an after thought. I flushed red, grabbing his hand and pacing away.

"I hate you." I said looking down at the floor once I had slowed down. He wrapped his fingers around mine more.

"I love you to, Shishishi." He laughed.


	16. Episode 15:Bye Laboon hello Whiskey Peak

**Hi guys, so I couldn't update for a few days over Easter because of where we wnt for camping. We went to dwellingup and there was no internet, not even 1 bar on my phone. FOR 5 DAYS! Do you know how hard that was!? Anyway it was kinda fun because I met some col friends there.**

**Leah: Get on with it!**

**Me: Ah...so yeah they were pretty cool, mostley because they were all guys and one of them was really short and ya 'know when midgets are just so cute you just want to hug them to death?**

**Leah: No...not really...**

**Me: Well now you do! I also got them say idgot alot, it's just my funny little way of saying idiot! :P**

**Leah: On with the story woman!**

**Me: Oh yeah... R&R!**

* * *

I continued to 'drag' Luffy along with me and we ended up back at the gates. Miss Wednesday and Mr 9 stood there again, trying to get inside. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the doors, grabbing the huge handles and pushing hard. You see, the two idiots there had been pulling…

They were quick to dash inside and jump into the water, while Luffy and I stood there gawking at the…sky? What the fuck? Sky? Aren't we inside a WHALE? I saw the going merry perched over near some house… I give up! This isn't logical!

"Let's slingshot over there!" Luffy exclaims loudly as he wraps one of his stretchy arms around my waist and shot his other arm forward to grab onto the boat. I quickly put an arm around him as we shot over to the boat. Poor Zoro caught the crash landing.

"Dumbass, aim next time!" He yelled as he shoved us off from on top of him. We giggled like teenage girls that just spoke to their crush.

"Warri Zoro." Luffy laughed as he dusted off his hat. I stand up and laugh as well, patting imaginary dust off of my but.

"Hey Nami, when do we leave?" I asked her as I looked down to where Zoro lay, looking pissed off.

"Umm, now." She answered as she started too boss everyone around, telling them to get to the oars and start to row. We all worked our asses off to row, everyone besides Nami that is. We eventually made it back out of the whale and sailed to the lighthouse.

Sanji prepared some cakes and drinks for us while Usopp tried to fix the ship. I found none of this interesting so decided to talk with the whale. It was a one sided conversation really but he was just so cute.

"You really shouldn't hurt yourself so much." I said to the whale while rubbing its head and observing its scars.

"BOOOO!"

"No, this is serious. I know that you want to follow your friends, but you have new friends! You should stay here with the lighthouse-ossan. He really cares for you, and he promised your friends that he would look after you."

"BOOOOOOO!" The whale had tears in its eyes.

"That's and good boy Laboon!" I smiled at him and rubbed his head.

"Booo!" It said quietly as it licked my face and nuzzled at me. I laughed and hugged it back the best as I could.

"No." I heard from behind me. I turned around and my eyes met Luffy's

"No what?" I asked him tilting my head to the side.

"We can't have him." He stated simply as he walked over and petted Laboon's head as well.

"I know. He needs to stay here so that his friends can fulfil their promise. Baka!" I said as I lightly hit the black-haired teen over the head.

"Just making sure." He laughed with me. "I promise, Laboon, we will meet again, and when we do we'll fight and see who is stronger. And if I meet your friends, I will tell them to come and see you." He smiled and punched him in the head.

I sweat dropped and backed off as a fight between monsters began, for his size; Laboon was surprisingly swift and strong. I walked off to the lighthouse just in time for the ossan to give Nami the logpose and explain to her how it works. I sat down on a rock and watched the ocean turning and crashing against itself. I felt a tap against my shoulder and turned to see Sanji. He bowed and held a plate in front of him.

"A cream tart for a beautiful lady." He offered me, giving a smiled.

"Thanks Sanji-kun, but no thank you." I smiled at him and continued to think, turning back to the ocean.

"Ahhh~! Leah-chwan is so gorgeous when she's being polite!" He did his noodle dance and went away to serve Nami.

"I wonder if I'll meet Ace again, on the Grand Line." I thought aloud.

"You mean we." Luffy's voice rang through my ears.

"Yeah, we." I said turning back to the ocean. A comfortable silence overcame us both.

"Hey Luffy, what are we?" I spoke after a few soundless minutes.

"Pirates, why?" He tilted his head.

"No, not like that," I said standing up and walking over to him. I placed a hand on his chest. "What are _we_?" A smiled grew on his face. He bent down and softly pressed his lips to mine, my eyelids fluttered close on instinct and we held it for a few seconds. He broke away and smiled again.

"_That's_ what we are." I smiled too and embraced him. His arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Ya 'know Luffy, that's probably the sweetest thing you could have done just then." He gave me his 'Shishishi' laugh and released me. We walked over to the ossan's lighthouse and docked the now, very, damaged Going Merry.

The mast was broken and had a patch job that was sure to fail sometime soon and the figurehead was also patched with metal sheets. We boarded the ship and sailed away. I turned around to go to the cabins when I came face to face with Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday.

"Luffy, what are they doing here?" I asked leaning to the side to look at Luffy.

"Oh, we're gonna give them a lift!" He pulled his face-splitting grin and came over to us.

"We're WHAT!?" Nami screamed from the top deck. I turned around and faced her.

xxx

After a few minutes of arguing we decide that we would take them to their hometown, Whiskey Peak. Seeing as we were heading that way anyway. Random snow clouds came over us and filled the deck with snow. The weather changed within 10 seconds and I raced in to my cabin to get out of the snow and change from my shorts into some pants. When I came back outside I was fully decked out in my winter clothes: Jacket, gloves, beanie, long pants and earmuffs. Everyone else had the same idea and I decided to join Luffy and Usopp out in the snow. We made snow people and I even helped Sanji with the deck. All I had to do was melt the snow. After I helped out Sanji I sat back and relaxed as I watched Luffy and Usopp fight with each other in the snow, laughing my ass off.

About half an hour later they both came to me, soaking wet and cold. I sweat dropped and heated them up. I put my hands on Usopp's shoulders and spread warmth throughout his body. He thanked me and ran off to the crows-nest to check for islands. When Luffy came up to me, I grabbed his cheeks and pressed my lips to his. I felt him go stiff in shock and then relax and kiss me back. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"You warm now?" I asked with a small smirk.

"I'm warm all over." He answered with his big ass grin. "But I thought that it was the guys job to surprise the girl." He added with his own smirk.

"LEAH!" Nami's yell rang over both of us.

"Hai, Nami!" I called back.

"Get in here! It's an emergency!" She called again; I grabbed Luffy's hand and ran to the galley.

"What is it Nami?" I asked thinking something was wrong.

"I'm cold." She answered; Luffy and I slapped the air.

"THAT'S NOT AN EMERGENCY!"

I was sat down in the galley in Luffy's lap. I had warmed up the galley by controlling flames around the perimeter and everyone had soon gathered inside. It was calm and quiet with everyone relaxing in the warmth. I looked out of the window drowsily and realised it had stopped snowing. I stood up, waking the apparently sleeping Luffy, and ran to the door.

"It's stopped snowing, and there's an island ahead!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**EEEEeeeeextRRRRaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~!**

"What. The. Hell!" I seethed as I tried to run away from a fumming dragon. "Luffy I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled jumping over a dead tree. You see everything had been quiet until Luffy had spotted a dragon and decided to tame it.

"Shishishishi~! Sorry Leah~! It just looked so cool!" He yelled back, dodging an oncoming flame.

"No 'sorry' is when you step on someone's foot! Not when you set a FREAKING DRAGON ON THEM!" I yelled with my shark teeth. He stopped suddenly and turned around punching the dragon in the face. It flew back a few metres and smashed into a whole bunch of trees, knockng it's self unconsiouse.

_'hehehe, reminds me of his time with the spider down that hole~' _I thought to myself as I walked over to Luffy and punched him in the head.

"NEVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN!"

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for all the short chapters... but I'm almost past my writers block...ALMOST. There was a river where we camped so I would sit there and write or draw.  
**

**BTW, I cal my driend Leah, Flea as her nick-name, so I was wondering do you guys think I should bring that up as Luffy's thing for her? Tell me what you think! **

**I'M OUTY~!**


	17. Episode 16: Party and a Princess

_**HEEEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO~! Everyone!**_** Okay three things**

**1. yes, yes you can kill me for being late!**

**2. yes, yes I am very VERY _VERY_ _VERY _sorry for taking so long all the time.**

**3. I'm also very sorry that this chappie is pretty bad, like the rest. I am trying to improve though! TRYING being the key word there. **

**So without any farther ado! I don't own OP! I present chapter 16!**

* * *

Everyone came running out at the sound of an island ahead. I stood next to the figurehead and stared at Whiskey Peak. I sweat-dropped at the appearance. Huge cacti everywhere, as if round cacti were stacked on top of each other, It was hard to tell anything else because of all the fogg. Usopp was shaking as he started his usual scaredy-cat routine.

"W-w-what if there are monsters on that island?" He squealed like a little girl. An evil smirk grew on my face.

"Then you…can _distract _them for us!" I replied laughing as I watched him run around screaming.

"I wonder what's in store for us?" Sanji thought out loud, a serious aura coming off of him. I was laughing at Usopp when something gleamed in the distance, through the fog. Luffy looked at me from my sudden loss of glee.

"What is it?" He said looking off to the same rocks I was.

"Someone's over there…" I answered narrowing my eyes. Zoro had sensed them too. There was cheering as the fog we were in slowly vanished.

"Welcome to the Gran Line!"

"Welcome to our town!"

"The town of celebration, Whiskey Peak!"

"Pirate crew!"

"WELCOME!"

Rang out all over the boat. I stayed on my guard during this time, Zoro thinking the same thing. I walked over to him slowly and stood next to him. Leaning to the side I whispered in his ear.

"Who the hell welcomes pirates?" He shrugged as his answer but kept his hand on his sword. I looked over to the rest of the crew.

Usopp was doing this weird dance and air kissing everyone; Sanji was drooling over girls, while Nami was just smiling with Luffy. We docked the boat and stepped off.

"Welco- Mah, Maah, Maaaaah~! Welcome. My name is Igarappoi. Mayor of Whiskey Peak." A tall and fairly big man with white curly hair stood in front of us.

"I'm Luffy, nice to meet ya!" To sum everything that happened after that up is: He was going to throw a party for us.

Xxx

The party was epic, there was music, food, dancing, food, grog, and food and did I mention food? Usopp was telling his crazy stories; Nami and Zoro held a drinking contest while Sanji was flirting with EVERY girl in sight. Luffy and I ate all the delicious food available but everything around us soon turned quiet when a man about Zoro's age put a hand on my shoulder. I stopped eating my food and put down my fork. Luffy was giving off deadly auras as I stared at them man.

"Hand. Off!" I growled quietly at him. He just laughed and took his hand off of my shoulder and onto my thy. I glared at him now and growled a low.

"Hands. Off!" He smirked and rotated his hand so that it was on the inside of my thy.

"Babe, what's the worry? Don't you wanna have a little fun?" He said with a smirk. I could feel the daggers that Luffy was staring at the man.

"Yes I want to have fun, but no not with you." I bluntly told him. I stood up and grabbed Luffy's hand pulling him up as well; as I went to walk away he stopped.

"By the way," He flicked the man's forehead. "I'm her boyfriend." He snarled and walked off with me in tow.

We sat down on one of the many couches. I snuggled into Luffy and he rested his head on mine as we sipped at what was probably our 6th drink that night. Later we passed out into a deep sleep.

Xxx

I woke up from a sudden heat withdrawal; I sat up and noticed that Luffy was gone. There was only a faint light and I could make out a few silhouettes around the place, but everyone else was gone. I sat up but immediately screwed my eyes shut from the pounding headache I had. I forced myself to stand up and wobbled over to the doors. When I stepped outside a breeze of fresh air hit me, waking me up. The salty air lingered in my nose as I breathed in deeply. I walked around looking for someone to tell me where Luffy had gone. All that I found was him and Zoro trying to fight. I sweatdropped as Nami came over and knocked them on the head. I took another step faward and lost my balance, falling over. This alerted The other three of my presence.

Standing Up from his place on the ground, Luffy came over to me and helped me up.

"You okay?" He asked me kindly and I ruftled his hair.

"Yeah, just tired." He laughed and walked me over to the others.

We sat down on the floor with Miss Wednesday and her...duck? Okay then moving on. I sat down in Luffy's lap and after listening to the explanation Nami gave me as to WHY the apparent Vivi and Caroo were here, fell asleep. I'v been doing a lot of sleeping in my life time. Gues I'm more like Ace than just appearance huh?

* * *

**Okay I hope everyone enjoyed this chappie. I only got 1 review for the last one so I hope to get more on this one. You don't have to write much just a simle:**

**I like it! or Thanks for FINALLY updating. Even an I don't like it would be okay, just don't bag the shit out of it okay.**

**R&R**


	18. Episode 17: Don't let the bed bugs bite

**Hey my lovelies. Yes you can be angry at me, and I have more exams in a few weeks, so I wont have too much time to update and wot-not. Sorry it took so long.**

**I have posted a new story to try and make it up to you, it's called D's Blood. It needs some more reviews before an update.**

* * *

I opened an eye, yawning and stretched as I hopped out of bed. Walking towards the door, I stopped and looked at myself in the mirror. My black messy hair was pulled up into a messy bun; the clothes I was wearing were fresh and clean. The dark blues jean shorts and baggy top still looked good. I opened the door, only to be met with the startled gaze of the crew. They all seemed to sigh as I made it through to the kitchen. I sat down at the wooden table and my stomach let out a low growl, demanding food.

"Sanji-kun, I'm starved~!" I whined, my chin resting on the table's hard surface.

"Anything for you, Leah-chwan~!" He swooned and began cooking. The rest of the crew soon filling the kitchen.

"How long was I out?" I asked them all, confused. "And where's Luffy?"

"You've been out for almost three days now, and Luffy's just gone to sleep for the first time since you did. You had a bad reaction to some of the drugs used in the alcohol at Whiskey Peak." She said with concern, I furrowed my brows.

"Yeah, I was really worried, he wasn't eating." Sanji added, I gawked at him in disbelief. Luffy not eating was like Sanji not flirting. It just doesn't happen. I was about to say something when the door creaked open.

"Have any of you seen Leah?" A scrawny boy with very messy black hair, bags under his eyes and an exhausted look on his face, asked.

"I'm right here Luffy." I smiled at the boy who perked up at my voice, he was just too damn cute for his own good.

"You're awake!" He said as he ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I laughed gently and hugged him back. Sanji placed the food on the table and everyone began to dig in. They all filled me in on what happened after we left Whiskey Peak. I nodded and evenyone began to leave the kitchen to go do...whatever they do. I just stood there with Luffy talking.

"I was really worried about you." He said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, I smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry," I have him a quick peck on the lips. "Forgive me?" I pouted at him. He seemed to mock think about it for a moment before nodding and claiming my lips as his. We continued our make-out sesson until we hear a cough. I pulled away and turned to the door, only to find Nami dragging an unconciouse Sani out the room. She gave me a wink and mouthed 'Get in there' and left. I laughed and silently agrred to head her advise.

xxx

We docked at little garden, well; it wasn't exactly little, that's for sure. It was fucking HUGE! Nami and Usopp cowered in the corner of the ship, shaking when the heard all the animal noises. I looked around in awe; it was beautiful, lush and green. I reminded me of Fuchsia's jungle. The though made me sad, but shaking that thought off I stepped out into the jungle.

"I'm going exploring, see ya everyone!" I yelled as I ran off.

"Hey! Leah, wait!" Luffy and Vivi yelled running after me. I turned around to face them as they stated that they would come with me. Agreeing the three of us walked peacefully throughout the thick jungle.

"Doesn't it remind you of home Luffy?" I asked him, the black haired teen wrapped his fingers around mine as he held my hand.

"Yeah it does, I wonder how Dadan is going?" He mused which made me laugh.

"Who knows, that grumpy old hag is probably fine anyway, with the beating she gave us I'm pretty sure she aint going no where." I laughed with him as we strode through the forest.

We stopped when we came across a huge ass dinosaur, and of coarse Luffy just had to climb it. I sat down on the grass with a worried Vivi as we watched Luffy ride the dinosaur. I excused myself, having to use the toilet and walked off into the bushes. Once I was done my…business, I went to walk back to Luffy and Vivi, when I came across the black haired teen.

"Luffy there you are." I smiled and walked up to him, as I got close enough though I realised that this wasn't Luffy. His eyes didn't hold his usual spark of excitement, and he didn't respond. I glared daggers at the so called 'Luffy' and slowly backed away. The figure smirked before turning into wax. I went to run as the figure grabbed hold of my ankle and due to falling and hitting my head against the tree, I promptly got knocked out.

I opened my eyes to find myself with Nami, Zoro and Vivi. A certain moss head striking a pose.

"Your awake Leah!" Nami yelled in relief. I looked around to see where I was, it seemed as though I was in some sort of clearing, on a wax made cake/pumpkin thing. But there was really only 1 thing that I was looking for, Luffy.

"Leah, you have to burn this thing down!" Nami yelled at me, nodding I was about to when I spotted Luffy.

"Luffy!" I cried happily as i saw the black haired teen through the bushes, the candle cake having waxed half of my body already. But…then he just flew past, with Usopp and Carue.

After a painful explanation about getting us down he finally understood, but lady luck decided to fuck us as Miss Goldenweek stepped in.

"LUFFY-SAN PLEASE SAVE US?" Vivi yelled out to him.

"No." He stated simply, we gasped at his reaction. His eyes shadowed.

"Luffy, stop kidding around, save us!" Nami pleaded, he responded, eyes still shadowed by his hat.

"No, why should I?" He asked us. I looked around to see is anyone else could help us.

"Colours Trap." Miss Goldenweek whispered to herself and I only just caught it. My eyes widened when I put the pieces together. Luffy was stood in a black symbol.

"Luffy!" I shouted over the top of everyone else. He looked at me with wide eyes, almost frantic. "I-" Before I could continue Miss Goldenweek interrupted me.

"Colours Trap, Betrayal Black. No matter how preciouses you Nakama may be, you will betray them.

"Luffy! We don't want you to save us! Don't get off of that paint!" Vivi cried out, he replied with that same 'No.' as he stepped aside and became normal again.

"YOSH! I'll save you now!" He yelled as he prepared his fist…but he began to laugh instead. "But I'd rather laugh!" He yelled, Nami, Vivi, Zoro and I dropped our jaws at him.

"Luffy, take your shirt off!" Nami called frantically. I glared at her.

"Oi… Nami…" I growled, she looked at me and mouthed a sorry as we continued to watch Luffy laugh.

Usopp and carue came to the rescue this time as the ran into him and smeared the paint on his shirt.

The next thing we know the damn Baka is aiming at a red one on the ground.

Time-Skip

By this point we had completely forgotten that I could melt the wax… My lungs burned for air, we were officially wax figures. Zoro in his stupid pose, Nami holding her arm, Vivi holding her self and me, with one hand reached out for Luffy… I started to build up heat in my hands, feeling the wax melt away. Then the rest of my body. Slowly I was able to breathe again and I turned to the others quickly. Applying heat to them and destroying the pumpkin. When I looked over to Luffy through the flames, he had taken his vest off (drool) and Usopp was about to get his head smashed in by miss Valentines Day. We all ran out of the fire I had set, Nami and I only in our bras and pants and Zoro with his swords on fire. After we had helped Usopp I ran after Luffy. After about two minutes of running I found him surrounded by a whole load of Mr 3's.

"You were unwise to follow us." He said and I looked around through all those wax figures to try and find the real one. Luffy turned his to me and when he aw me in my white and blue laced bra went berserk.

"Leah! Put a shirt on before-" It was too late, his nose began to bleed as he stared at me, in a feeble attempt to cover myself up I raised my arms over my breasts.

"You just focus on finding the creep." I muttered, blushing. He nodded his head and, whipping his nose, turned around to the 3's.

"Gomu-Gumo no! Stamp!" He yelled as he hit a Mr 3 in the face, which just turned out to be the right one too.

When we got back to the others Broggy was crying. Luffy had one arm around my shoulders in an attempt to keep me out of eyes way…I doubt it. His tears stopped suddenly when his partner woke up from the dead. I saw something black on Nami's stomach and slapped it. Only it jumped up onto my chest and bit me.

"Ow!" She yelled accusingly at me as I slapped the bug killing it.

"Yeah, OW!" I said from the slap and the bite too myself. Damn that bug got a mouth.

"NAMI-SWAAAAAN! VIVI-CHWAAAAAAN! LEAH-CHWAAAAAAN! The rest of you jerks." Sanji called out to us as he walked over.

"Hi Sanji-kun!" I yelled back, he opened his eyes and gawked having a nosebleed at our appearances, rushing over he hugged me. Until Luffy beat him up and became overprotected and started to rub his head up and down my cheek. Sanji looked dejected but soon turned to Nami. He handed her his jacket and then turned to me.

"I'm sorry Leah-chwan, but I don't have another one on me!" He began to wail. I sweat dropped.

"It's fine, Sanji-kun." I tried to calm him down, but he just went to the corner and sulked. "Oh brother." I sighed and began to walk back to the ship. Everyone else soon followed and we said our farewell to the giants of Elbaf.

Xxxxx

Within the next few days I had fallen over at least ten times. I'm not sure what's wrong with me but I keep on loosing strength. At the moment I am bed ridden. Nami's orders, and the crew are all gathered around.

"Sanji, get a cold towel for her forehead. Her temperature is too high!" She ordered, Sanji nodding and running off to the kitchen. She turned her head to Usopp.

"Go and get me a bucket and some left over soup!" Whimpering Usopp fled from the room.

"And Luffy!" She turned towards us both with a red face. "Make sure she gets some rest, stay with her." The red-headed tyrant continued softly before walking out of the room to check on the others. I looked at Luffy and gave a weak smile, he grinned back and held my hand.

"Sorry Lu, Vivi, I've pushed us back off our target." I said, my voice croaking like a teenage boy going through puberty.

"No! No! Leah-san! It is quite fine!" Vivi insisted before being yelled at by Nami to give her a hand.

"Honestly, Leah, I don't know what to do with a vice captain like you." Luffy joked putting our foreheads together.

"I'm going to leave before I throw up!" Zoro said standing and walking out the door. Just before he reached it though he got hit in the back of the head by a pillow.

"Leah-chwan! My sweet! I have brought you a nice and cold towel!" Sanji came waltzing through the door followed by Usopp and Nami.

The soup was delicious. But I still couldn't keep it down, using the bucket Nami cleverly got Usopp to bring. The towel had to be changed every hour so someone was constantly in my room. And Luffy, ever so sweet and innocent never left my side. Our hands firmly clasped together he kissed my forehead. I had told the crew my assumption about the bug bite and they all said that it was possible.

"Let me see the bite." I turned my head towards Luffy who moved to straddle my waist and unbutton my shirt.

"L-Luffy! Matte!" I sputtered desperately trying to get some sense into his thick-rubber head. He just slapped my hands away and continued getting the first two undone.

"Luffy, I'm not wearing a bra!" I tried again and he looked at me with a blush on his cheeks and allowed me to undo my shirt instead. Undoing another button I revealed the red and sore bite. Running a soft hand over the skin above my right breast I shut my eyes, the darkness already lulling me into a sleep. The last thing I felt was his lips on the wound, but I was probably just out of it.

It was very cold when I woke up. Lifting my head from where it rested I noticed the swaying and movement was different to when I was on the ship. Opening an eye I saw white, lot's and lot's of white. Looking around some more, I saw we weren't on the ground. I gulped and just rested my head on whoevers back I was on as they continued to climb the huge ass cliff. It was better I stayed still, before they just let me fall.

I opened my eyes and sat up abruptly, soon wishing I hadn't. Laying down again I looked my body over; I had bandages over my breasts and was wearing a pair of white long pants. Turning my head towards the door I spotted a cute little reindeer.

"Hi there." I spoke softly to the scared critter.

"Y-y-you better take you medicine!" He shouted abruptly, slowly inching forward and handing me a tube.

"Thank you little reindeer." I smiled and watched as he blushed and began to dance.

"Stop it you asshole, just because you called me a reindeer, doesn't mean I like you!" I sweat-dropped and chuckled.

"Ok, I'm going to lay down again now, that's got to be good for my bite right?" I asked him and he smiled and nodded trotting off to mix up some vials. Just as I set my head on the pillow the door burst open, the cold wind flowing into he warm room and a panting Luffy dragging an old hag stepped in.

"Stop! You can't be in here! She needs to rest!" The old lady shouted trying to stop the boy.

"Nope, no can do." He answered calmly, not affected by her hits.

"Luffy, come here." I said holding up half of the blanket for him to climb under. He literally jumped in the bed. He was nice and warm, despite being out in the cold no less than a minute ago and I quite happily cuddled in to him.

"You can't be in here boy! Get out and let her rest." The woman fumed and began to drag him out, but he only pointed towards my sleeping form and she sighed in defeat.

"Whatever. I don't care anymore, you damn stubborn bastard!"

* * *

**Yeah, shitty I know, but I'm don't really like the Little Garden Arc, so tried to get through it all in one hit.  
**

**R&R**


	19. Episode 18: My Big Brother!

**Alright, I'm trying out this new thing wit my reviews so bear with me. And I am SOOOOOOO sorry for the wait. THANKS!**

**I don't own OP cuz Oda wont share….**

* * *

**ManaAmaterasu: **He's sweet isn't he, and the monster trio are all mine for your information, they were a birthday present to me from Oda!

* * *

**Animepeps: **I will continue and it probably will get to M later on.

* * *

By the time I woke up it was warm and the sun was shining through the window. I blinked and grumbled words even I couldn't understand before getting up and closing the curtains. I wobbled on my feet as my head spun from getting up too quickly and before I could decide to go to sleep again my stomach decided to betray me. As I stepped out of the room I hissed as the sun bore into my eyes. Making a face I continued on before suddenly getting tackled by Nami.

"You're alive~!" She wailed, clinging onto me. I gave a small laugh and hugged her back.

"And hungry." I added after a while, we laughed as we headed towards the galley, only to find the whole crew so far inside.

"Leah!" Everyone shouted. I smiled at them all and by the time I got to my seat and plonked my tired ass down there was a plate in front of me. I looked down at the blueberry pancakes.

"You're the best Sanji-kun!" I said as I began to eat. Looking around the room something felt off. Inspecting everyone I noticed an extra person, or more specifically, reindeer amongst us.

"Who are you?" I asked gently, blurry images from snow and cold flashed into my mind as I looked at him but I just shook it off.

"C-chopper…" He said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, Chopper-kun, you're very adorable." I laughed as he began to dance and cuss at me for praising him.

"HEY!" And offended voice came from behind me. I turned to see Luffy pouting down at me.

"But no one is as adorable as you Luffy." I said before cupping his cheeks and giving him a quick kiss. "Do you know why?" I asked him, when he shook his head I continued. "Cuz you're adore-a-bubbles!" He grinned before giving me a peck on the cheek and grabbing the rest of my pancakes while he was at it. I let it slide…. this time…maybe…

* * *

"Oi, Chopper!" I called out, said doctor turned around and came running over.

"Yes Leah, what is it, you're not sick again are you?" He wondered giving me his big doey-eyed look, I shook my head and smiled.

"Nah, I think Luffy's gonna vomit." She laughed pointing at her green-faced captain, Chopper began to freak out.

"WHAT! HOW!" He began to scream while I calmed down.

"He ate all the live bait." ….. All the people listening in gave deadpanned looks and sweat drops as Chopper ran over and began to inject Luffy.

* * *

I began to get hot, very hot as we entered the islands climate zone. Alabaster was within view and people were begining to get nervous. Especially Vivi. Walking over to her I gave her a small smile. The wind blowing slightly as I opened my arms. Hugging her, I looked out towards the horizon and muttered.

"We're all here for you Vivi, don't forget that." She nodded and stood up tall. Staring at the oncoming island of Alabaster. Putting a hand on her shoulder and one last smile, I headed towards the lower deck and stood behind Luffy.

"You ready?" I asked as he turned to face me. Nodding he gave me his 'Shishishi' laugh and began to jump around excitedly. As soon as we touched land he was off. Leaving a large trail of smoke behind him. The 7 of us all sweat-dropped and walked casually into Nanohana. We found an old fallen down building to rest inside and each of us went off for supplies. I had just finished carrying the huge water barrels back to our meeting spot when Sanji came twirling up to me with a dancer-girls outfit.

"Sanji-kun?" I asked him as he handed me the piece of clothing and ran away. Looking over the outfit I shrugged and went to find a place to change. When I got back I was met with full shock, jaw drop pirates. The dancer girls outfit was much like Nami's only in a vibrant red with gold coins dangling off of the under bust. The skirt was red with a soft pink/red material running around it and the cloth ran down between my legs. The coin belt was a dark red and had gold coins sounding like bells.

"Vivi do you have a cloak?" I said to the princess, blushing slightly. She nodded her head and handed me a dark purple cloak with white trim and golden thread through it.

* * *

"LUFFY! YOU IDIOT!" We all yelled as he came running towards us, a couple-hundred marines in tow.

"I'm SO gonna KILL YOU!" I shouted at him, awkwardly carrying a barrel of water whilst running, as he laughed and shouted back an 'I love you too!'.

"Everyone turn left!" Nami Screamed and I deliberately turned right as a huge cloud of smoke and fire blew up into the sky, twirling and twisting everywhere. Soon I could see Luffy in the distance running backwards towards me.

"LUFFY! You imbeseal!" I called out towards him. He turned to face me smiling. Closing the gap between us in a sweet kiss.

"What-are –you doing?" I said between kisses.

"Ace is here." He said smoothly before I could utter another word he pressed his lips to mine. I squealed in excitement and wrapped my arms around his neck pushing him closer to me.

* * *

"Leah-chwan!"  
"Leah!"

"Where were you!" I got bombarded with questions as soon as my feet hit the deck.

"Luffy got lost and I found him then he told me that Ace is here and I-I-I-I-I-I-!" I began to hyperventilate fanning myself with my hands.

"Ace?" Usopp asked me confused.

"My brother!" I squealed jumping up and down. I stopped when a hand appeared on the railing next to me, soon followed by a body tumbling and flailing on the floor in a jumble of stretchy limbs.

"Yeah! Ace is here, he used to beat me up all the time, but I reckon I could kick his ass now!" Luffy laughed as he untangled himself and leant against the railing.

"And who's ass would you kick Luffy?" A deep voice came from behind us as I turned and spotted Ace. When he jumped off of the railing I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Where the hell is your shirt!?" I exclaimed grinning.

"They're evil..." He muttered quietly.

"Y-y-you're F-fire Fist A-Ace!" Usopp squeaked, his knees shaking as he bit his fingernails.

"Yes, thank you for looking after my younger siblings. They must have been a pain." He bowed.

"Yeah they were…" The crew answered in unison.

"They really do cause a lot of trouble."

"Yeah they do…"

Luffy and I just laughed before our expressions turned pale as we looked at each other.

"Oh shit." I whimpered into his ear.

"We are screwed." He agreed.

"Hey, um, big bro?" I said sickly sweet as I tapped Ace's shoulder. He turned to face me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders holding me tightly.

"What is it?" He cooed.

"Um well… LuffyandIareinarelationship! LoveyouLuffy! BYE!" I yelled as I dashed off, leaving a stunned Luffy and crew behind as I darted behind the corner. The only sound I could hear were screams followed by faint yells of:

"YOU DUMBASS!"

"MY SISTER!"

"!"

"AND STOLEN HER WOMAN-HOOD!"

I could hear the crew cracking up laughing as I fell to the floor laughing so hard, no noise was coming out, so I sat there clapping like a retarded seal.

* * *

**OK! I'm very late. But to my defense I just had exams and a bishops test and NatPlan and WAMSY testing. Plus all of my horse clinics and eventing. Plus I have to give lessons to a little girl and try and teach her how to ride my old fart of a pony and on top of that, try and train my own two and I just! *pants heavily*  
**

**Luffy: It's ok, breath.**

**Teagan: *breath, breath* okay, I'm good, I'm calm. I don't own One Piece! Oh shit *hyperventalates***

**Luffy: I SAID BREATH!**


End file.
